


Heaven Scent

by hergerbabe



Series: Scent [5]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alien Biology, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob tries to surprise Jonel with varying results</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Scent

Series/Sequel: from the 'Scent' universe  
Pairing: CLex, Jonel/Rob  
Rating: NC-17  
Notes: I started writing this as a PG-13 so the first two sex scenes are implied, I was too lazy to go back and write them in :)  
Also the title is from a film, I thought I'd carry on the theme, even if it is a bit twee (okay, okay, so I was completely stuck for a title LOL)  
Warnings: utter fluffiness with a bit (okay a lot) of bondage and kink thrown in

"Rob, a word if I may?" Lex said quietly to his son's lover as he stood in the doorway to the sitting room.

Rob looked up from his marking and frowned. That sounded ominous. He got up and nodded. "Sure, what's up?"

"In my office," Lex continued, aware that Rob was worried and enjoying it just the tiniest amount.

"Oh okay." Rob followed his lover's father to his office and sat down on the couch.

"Don't look so worried," Lex chuckled giving in to sympathy, "I just wanted to broach a sensitive subject with you without interruption."

"Go for it," Rob said with a nod.

"Clark and I haven't brought this up before because we weren't, and still aren't, in any doubt as to how much you love Jonny and Ryan," Lex started.

"I do," Rob affirmed softly.

Lex smiled and nodded. "The thing is, Rob, Ryan asked me the other day why Clark and I are married when you and Jonny aren't."

Wincing, Rob sighed. "I want to, Lex, but I mentioned it once and Jonel threw a fit," he said quietly.

"Really?" Lex asked in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "Rob, if I know anything, I know my son, and he wants to get married," he continued, "When did you mention it?"

"When he was pregnant..." Rob blinked in dawning realisation, "Crap," he sighed, "When he was pregnant."

"Ah," Lex nodded, trying not to show his amusement. Pregnant Kryptonians were contrary and moody at best. "Then I can imagine why you were put off."

"You really think he wants to get married?" Rob asked.

"Definitely," Lex replied with a firm nod.

"He only had to ask," Rob sighed sadly.

"After reacting so badly during his pregnancy, I suspect he was too worried about getting a negative response from you," Lex said softly.

"He still doesn't quite get how much I love him, does he?" Rob said, a touch of sadness clenching his heart. The months of deception and confusion at the beginning of their relationship still affected Jonel, even after nearly six years together.

"Sure he does," Lex reassured the young man, "Just not all the time."

Rob pursed his lips in thought. It was all very well talking about it with Lex, but what was he going to do about it? "Was it you or Clark who proposed?" he asked Lex.

Smiling lasciviously at the memory, Lex chuckled, "I did, but don't ask for details, Clark would kill me."

Eyebrows raised, Rob nodded vigorously, "No problem. Got any ideas?"

"Surprise, romance and sex," Lex replied.

"All in one?" Rob asked, blinking widely. "And how am I supposed to surprise Jonel when he can sniff out my every mood?"

Lex sighed, "Am I the _only_ devious member of this family?"

"Devious?" Rob snorted. Lex glared at him and he coughed, "Right, sorry, you're master of deviousness."

"Damn right," Lex sniffed. Then he grinned, "Well, you're his partner, you should know his tastes better than me, but if you need some help, let me know."

"Okay, thanks, Lex," Rob said sincerely. He got up and smiled at the older man. "I'd better go and check on Ryan and Lily, they run circles round Jonny sometimes."

"Yeah," Lex laughed, "He's too soft." Rob raised an eyebrow at him and Lex flushed lightly, clearing his throat. "Shut up."

"Didn't say a word," Rob chuckled, leaving the office.

Lex stared after him, a soft smile playing over his lips. Clark was going to be overjoyed when he told him.

*~

"Lily, come on, please," Jonel begged his tiny sister.

"No," she said with a pout, "I don't like it."

"I know, Lily, but it's just for half an hour," Jonel sighed.

Lillian stared up at her brother, narrowing her green eyes in annoyance. "But it's stupid!" she huffed, stamping her foot in emphasis. Behind Jonel, Ryan caught her eye and smirked, she bit her lip.

"I know, sweetie, but it's Ryan's favourite," Jonel winced as her expression darkened.

Glaring first at her brother, then at her nephew, bouncing excitedly behind him, Lillian pouted, then sighed. "Okay, but I want your special chocolate mousse tonight."

"Yeah, chocolate mousse, Daddy," Ryan agreed happily, clapping at the idea.

Jonel groaned quietly. How did his _six_ year old sister always seem to get the better of him? "Okay, okay, mousse, now can we please watch Blue's Clues?"

"Sure." Lillian handed over the remote control with a sly grin and winked at Ryan. He giggled, bouncing on the couch next to her.

"Thank God," Jonel breathed, collapsing onto a armchair. Played by children, his human father would kill himself laughing. A pair of arms slid round his chest and his lover pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Robbie, where were you when my sister was manipulating me?"

Rob chuckled, "What did she get out of you this time?"

"My chocolate mousse for dessert," Jonel sighed.

"Right on, Lillian," Rob exclaimed, smiling at the young girl. She grinned at him.

"Don't you start," jonel sighed, "It's not fair."

"Poor baby," Rob said with a soft laugh. He moved round the chair and sat on his lover's lap. Jonel wrapped an arm round his waist and Rob kissed him softly.

Inhaling his lover's scent deeply, Jonel sighed. "You smell good," he commented, "Happy."

"Well, I am," Rob laughed, kissing Jonel again, "I have you, Ryan and chocolate mousse."

"And me, Rob," Lillian piped up, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Of course," Rob agreed with a grin.

Jonel pulled his lover closer, inhaling deeply. "Mmm, Robbie," he breathed. Rob's happiness was infectious and sexy and warmth spread through Jonel. He nuzzled his lover's neck, pressing soft kisses up to his ear, "Want to disappear for a while?" he whispered suggestively.

Rob groaned, tightening his grip on his lover, his skin tingling. "Where's Clark?"

"Poppa?" Jonel yelled.

Clark ran to the sitting room in a split second. "What is it?" he asked.

"Can you watch the kids for a bit?" Rob asked, even as his lover picked him up.

"Go," Clark said with a laugh. His son and Rob vanished and Clark plonked himself between his grandson and daughter, wrapping arms round both to pull them close. "Blue's Clues? What did you get out of Jonny then?"

"Chocolate mousse," Lillian chuckled.

"Good girl." Clark kissed his daughter's copper curls.

"Can we change channels now?" Ryan asked.

"You are so cheeky, young man," Clark laughed. He handed Ryan the remote and settled down to watch TV with the kids.

*~

Jonel sighed in happy satisfaction and rolled off his lover, reaching into the bedside table to take his pill before he forgot. After Rob had made, what was really quite an obvious suggestion, Jonel's fathers had worked with Jor-El and come up with a birth control pill that was effective for Clark and Jonel. Swallowing quickly, Jonel rolled back over and rested his head on Rob's chest, smoothing his cheek against lightly furred skin.

Life was good. He had such a wonderful family and he loved them all so much. It was practically perfect. Jonel just wished he could find the nerve to bring up marriage with Rob. If only he hadn't gone off the deep end when Rob had asked him before, but his lover had caught him at a bad time and the hesitant manner in which he'd brought it up had pissed him off.

"Love you," he murmured, turning his head to press a kiss to Rob's chest.

Rob smiled softly, reaching down to bury his fingers in Jonel's thick, dark hair, rubbing gently. "Love you back," he whispered.

Jonel shifted up a bit and kissed Rob. "Come on," he sighed, "You need to let Poppa attack Dad and I need to make chocolate mousse."

Making a rude noise, Rob forced himself upright. "Oh all right, if only because I want some of that mousse."

"I swear, it's a goddamned conspiracy," Jonel exclaimed.

"Baby, you're the only one who can make it even better than Nana," Rob chuckled.

Rolling his eyes, Jonel got up and speeded into his clothes. "Go and relieve Poppa with the kids," he said giving Rob a quick kiss.

"Yes, dear," Rob snorted. His lover flipped him the bird and left the room. Slowly getting dressed, Rob focused once again on his underlying worry; how to propose to Jonel. Surprise, romance and sex, good advice, but how could he combine all three?

He made his way to the sitting room, finding Clark and Lex snuggled up together on the same armchair he and Jonel had sat on earlier. Ryan and Lillian were sitting on the couch avidly watching cartoons. Clark looked up at Rob hopefully and Rob smiled, nodding.

"Thank God," Clark muttered, lifting Lex up and speeding out of the room.

Lillian glanced over at Ryan and they both sighed. Their parents were _weird_.

"You'll understand one day," Rob chuckled. God, what a thought, two more sex-mad aliens running around. Hopefully Lillian and Ryan wouldn't go through the same traumatic starts to their love lives as he and Jonel _and_ Clark and Lex had.

Lillian frowned at her brother's partner. "Euw," she snorted delicately, "Boys are icky."

"Are not," Ryan retorted with a pout.

"Are too," Lillian snapped, poking out her tongue.

"Are _not_!" Ryan shouted.

"Children," Rob interrupted them. "Ryan, she didn't mean you, and Lillian don't provoke him." She glared at him and Rob raised an eyebrow until she subsided.

"Okay, okay," she huffed, "I didn't mean you, Ryan." Ryan grinned at her and Lillian couldn't help smiling back. He may have been a pain sometimes, but her nephew was too sweet for her to ever stay mad at him. Sometimes it was that fact that annoyed her in the first place. Ryan leaned over his father's lap and kissed her cheek sloppily.

With a soft smile, Rob sat his son on his lap and hugged his lover's sister close and they settled back down to watch TV.

*~

"I spoke to Rob earlier," Lex said quietly. Clark lifted his head from his stomach.

"About what?" he asked.

"About making an honest man of our son," Lex replied.

Clark's eyes widened. "And?" he demanded excitedly.

"The idiot actually thought Jonel didn't want to get married," Lex snorted.

"What?" Clark exclaimed, "How could he miss it?"

"He made the mistake of asking Jonny when he was pregnant with Ryan," Lex explained with a smirk.

"Hey," Clark pouted at his husband and blew a raspberry on his belly. Lex jerked up, making a distinctly squeaky noise.

"Hey yourself," he complained, shoving Clark off him. Clark rolled onto his side and propped his head up on his elbow.

"Come on, Lex, you know pregnancy is a pain in the ass," Clark said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Lex relented and reached out to stroke Clark's hair gently. "And he came to the same realisation."

"Good," Clark sighed, "So he's going to ask Jonny?"

"Yeah," Lex said with a nod.

"Great." Clark smiled at his husband and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Come on, love, let's go and eat," Lex murmured between kisses.

"'Kay," Clark nodded and sat, stroking one hand down Lex's leg, relishing smooth skin up to the last minute before Lex covered himself up again. His husband was still the most beautiful, sexy person he'd ever known and hadn't changed much in the last twenty years, looking more like twenty-five than forty-five. But, even after twenty-four years together, Lex insisted on covering up all the time, despite Clark's efforts to persuade him otherwise.

Smiling knowingly, Lex let his husband touch him for a little longer, enjoying the tender strokes. "Come on, Jonny's cooking, you know what he's like when we're late for dinner," Lex sighed, getting up and pulling on his clothes. Clark stared regretfully at disappearing skin, then sighed and got up as well, speeding into his clothes in a split second.

"Show off," Lex muttered. Clark stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared. Lex felt a fleeting kiss pressed to the back of his head and then his lover was gone. Smiling softly, Lex finished dressing and headed to the dining room where Rob and Clark were trying to settle their respective children. "Lillian, Ryan, sit down and behave please," Lex said quietly, taking the seat at the head of the table. The two children quieted down immediately and sat down in their chairs.

"Sorry, Daddy," Lillian murmured.

"Sorry Grandpa Lex," Ryan sighed.

Rob and Clark exchanged glances and shook their heads before sitting down themselves.

"Robbie!" Jonel yelled from the kitchen, "Get back up and come give me a hand."

"Yes, dear," Rob murmured.

"I heard that," Jonel said as his lover joined him in the kitchen.

"Yes dear," Rob repeated with a chuckle. Jonel flipped him off again. "Will you stop doing that?" Rob exclaimed, "I feel like we're back at school and I just caught you misbehaving."

Jonel blinked, then grinned evilly. "Have I been bad, Mr. Thomson? Are you going to punish me?" His lover inhaled sharply, the scent of arousal and annoyance assaulting Jonel with sudden want.

"Jonel!" Rob snapped, "That's not funny."

"Hot though," Jonel murmured, shifting closer to his lover.

"Jonny, Rob said more softly, "It struck a little close to home."

Jonel sighed. After all this time and despite the circumstances, like Jonel not actually giving him a choice, Rob still felt guilty that they'd started their relationship whilst student and teacher. "I'm sorry, baby," he sighed, burying his face in Rob's neck to lick his skin and try and get rid of the taint of guilt.

Rob wrapped his arms round his lover and sighed. "I know, me too."

Once Rob smelt a little happier, Jonel eased back. "Dinner," he said quietly.

Smiling, Rob nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "Good plan, let's feed the troops."

They carried food to the table and sat close together while Lex and Clark served the children. In their household, not much went on that everyone didn't know about, so Rob and Jonel knew they'd be given a little space.

"Chocolate, chocolate," Ryan sung out, bouncing in his chair.

"Not till you've eaten your dinner, Ryan," Rob said firmly.

"Aw but, I want chocolate, Dada," Ryan frowned and pouted.

"Dinner first," Rob repeated.

"But Dada..." Ryan started to complain.

"Ryn-El! Eat your dinner or you won't get _any_ dessert for the rest of this week," Jonel snapped. His son blinked up at him, wide eyes filling with tears and Jonel sighed. He had no idea why he was feeling a little edgy, but he shouldn't be taking it out on a five year old. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," he said quietly, picking Ryan up to hug him.

"Jonny, you _are_ taking your pill properly, aren't you?" Lex asked.

Rob's eyes widened in horror and Jonel choked. "Of course I am!" he exclaimed, "I'm not _that_ moody, am I?" Jonel glanced at his lover for reassurance.

Rob shook his head then glared at Lex. He knew his anxiety about proposing was affecting Jonel, but he didn't need Lex drawing attention to it.

"Just a little abrupt, honey," Clark said soothingly.

"Sorry," Jonel sighed, "I just feel a little tense for some reason." He kissed Ryan's forehead and wiped away the tears staining his cheeks. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, baby," he whispered.

Ryan blinked up at him, looking sad. "Can I still have chocolate?" he asked, breath hitching just a little.

"Of course you can," Jonel replied. His son beamed at him and Jonel felt a lot better. He sat Ryan back in his chair. "But you still have to eat your vegetables first," he chuckled.

"Aw Daddy," Ryan moaned, then he grinned cheekily.

Jonel sat back and started to eat, frowning thoughtfully. His lover was watching him, the smell of anxiety pouring off him. Maybe it was Rob who was affecting him. He hadn't really noticed before because, after six years, low level emotions from his lover didn't register consciously, but Rob's anxiety had spiked during the conversation. What was he so worried about?

*~

Jonel couldn't sleep. Mostly because Rob was still awake and Jonel could practically hear him thinking. Eventually, he lifted his head. "Robbie?"

Rob sighed and opened his eyes. "Hey, sorry, am I keeping you awake?"

"A little," Jonel nodded, "What's up?"

"Nothing, baby," Rob said quietly, "Try and sleep."

"Robbie," Jonel frowned at his lover, "Something's wrong. Talk to me, please."

"Jonny, nothing's wrong," Rob tried to sound convincing because he knew he smelt of tension and worry to his lover.

Jonel blinked in shock. His lover had lied to him. He could smell it. They hadn't lied to each other since his miscarriage. Something really _was_ wrong. An icy tendril of fear trickled down his spine and he turned away from his lover, clutching his arms round his chest.

Wincing, Rob rolled over and spooned up behind Jonel, hugging him close. "Jonny," he whispered, "Nothing's wrong, I just can't sleep, that's all."

Wriggling further back into Rob's arms, Jonel twisted his head round. "Promise?" he asked quietly, needing reassurance. It was stupid, but sometimes he still wondered how Rob could love him.

"I promise," Rob whispered, kissing soft skin, "I love you."

"Love you back," Jonel breathed, feeling like he might cry despite Rob's reassurance. He closed his eyes, trying to take comfort in his lover's embrace, warm breath against his neck, body wrapped round his, because it just didn't feel right.

Rob sighed quietly. It was going to be more difficult than he'd thought to keep this from his lover. And now Jonel was upset and Rob _hated_ lying to him, even if it would be worth it in the end. He tightened his grip on his lover and buried his face in thick, dark hair.

*~

Ryan ran full pelt into his grandfather's office and screeched to a halt in front of his desk. "G-Grandpa," he stuttered, looking utterly miserable.

Lex looked up, surprise growing when his daughter ran in after his grandson, looking furious.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly. When both children opened their mouths to talk, Lex quickly amended his question. "One at a time please, Ryan first."

Lillian glared at her father. Ryan was such a big baby, he'd probably cry, then he'd never get into trouble. Lex raised an eyebrow at her expression and she quickly looked down.

"I didn't mean to," Ryan exclaimed, "My truck went funny an' it flew an', an' it was a accident!"

"Didn't mean to what, Ryan?" Lex asked.

"He broke Ned-Ted," Lillian interrupted.

"Oh baby," Lex sighed. Ned-Ted was Lillian's favourite teddy bear. "Ryan, did you say sorry?"

"No, but she chased me," Ryan explained, bouncing from one foot to the other. He would never do anything to hurt or upset Lillian, but when she got mad she was scary and he hadn't had a chance to apologise. "I'se sorry Lily, it was a accident."

Lillian pouted in the face of her nephew's apology, anger dissipating with his sincerity. "I know," she whispered, starting to get upset. Her lip trembled. "Daddy."

"Come here, honey," Lex said gently, turning in his chair so he could pick her up and hug her close.

"Dad," Jonel ran in and stopped. "Oh thank God," he sighed when he saw the children.

"Jonny, you do have X-ray vision, you know," Lex commented in amusement.

"I know," Jonel sighed ruefully, "But I panicked when I saw Ned-Ted." He held up his sister's teddy bear, its head was falling off and Lillian whimpered quietly.

"Hush, Lily," Lex said softly, "Nana can fix him."

"Yeah," Jonel smiled at his sister, "Don't worry, Lily, Nana will sew him up good as new." She nodded. Jonel smiled at his sister and picked up Ryan, "You coming?"

Lillian shook her head and buried herself deeper into her father's lap. There were times when Jonel envied her still being small enough to get cuddles like that. Especially this past week when things seemed to be getting more and more tense with Rob and he just couldn't understand why.

"It's okay, Jonny, I was nearly done anyway," Lex said with a smile.

"Okay." Jonel carried his son back to the sitting room and helped him tidy the mess the truck had made. A little later, Lex carried Lillian in and settled her in front of the TV with Ryan. He looked at his son and frowned in concern.

"Jonny, are you okay?"

Jonel blinked. "Hmm?" he glanced at his father, "Yeah, sorry, distracted."

"Want to talk about it?" Lex asked gently, sitting on the arm of his son's chair and stroking his hair.

Jonel sighed and leaned his head on his father's leg. "I don't know."

"Well, you know you can talk to me or Poppa about anything, right?" Lex murmured, "Just because you're grown up doesn't mean you can't talk to us."

"I know, Dad," Jonel replied, smiling weakly, "But it's something I need to talk to Rob about."

"Okay, honey," Lex said quietly, rubbing his hair. Jonel's head snapped up suddenly and then he vanished.

"Incoming," Lex yelled, recognising the signs.

"Thank you," Rob yelled back from the front door where his lover was assaulting him. "Jonny," he said between long kisses, "Jonny."

"Mmm," Jonel murmured, pressing up against Rob, the scent of his lover making him feel better, the smell of love and arousal more reassuring than any words.

"Miss me?" Rob whispered, sliding his hands down Jonel's body to grip his hips and pull him closer.

"Want," Jonel growled, licking his lover's skin, rocking against him urgently.

"Baby, I don't think..." Rob started.

Jonel yanked himself back, shock snapping him back into control. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"I just meant," Rob swallowed as Jonel's expression turned from shock to anger. "I only just got in," he tried.

"So?" Jonel snapped, "You haven't fucked me for two days, Robert!"

Rob winced, Jonel swearing was an angry Jonel, Jonel calling him Robert was a _furious_ Jonel. "Baby," he started again.

"Don't you baby me," Jonel snapped, backing away.

"Jonny, I'm tired, you know I haven't been sleeping," Rob sighed.

"Yeah, well maybe if you'd talk to me you'd have less trouble," Jonel retorted, "I've had enough of you lying to me, Rob." His anger left him suddenly, leaving him only with a sinking heart and a knot of pain deep in his stomach. "Poppa!" he yelled.

Clark flew through the apartment a minute later, cape billowing around him. "What, what's wrong?"

"I need to go on patrol for a while, Poppa," Jonel whispered.

"Oh, okay," Clark frowned in confusion. The tension between Jonel and Rob was palpable. What the hell was going on?

"When I get back, I want to know what you're hiding from me," Jonel said to his lover quietly, "No more lies, Rob, I can't take it."

Rob started to speak but Jonel had already vanished. He sighed, head dropping to his chest. Clark shook his head, feeling bad for Rob.

"Why can't he just trust me?" Rob asked.

"You know what he's like about secrets, Rob," Clark said quietly, "And the fact that he knows you're worried about something isn't helping."

"He's not going to say no because of all this, is he?" Rob asked, half-laughing with nerves.

"Don't be ridiculous," Clark said gently. "It'll be fine, right, Lex?"

Lex moved from the doorway where he'd been hovering and let his husband pull him close. "Yeah," he agreed, "Look, we have to go to Smallville anyway, why don't we take Lily and Ryan and stay the night."

"Why do we have to go to Smallville?" Clark asked in confusion.

"Ned-Ted had an accident," Lex explained, "I promised Lily we'd get him fixed."

"Thanks, Lex," Rob said quietly, "That'd be great."

"I'll get changed," Clark muttered distractedly, disappearing suddenly.

"Are you ready?" Lex asked Rob quietly.

"I've been ready since I first saw him," Rob whispered.

"Yeah," Lex sighed, "I know." And he did. He'd been exactly the same way with Clark. Reaching over, Lex squeezed Rob's shoulder. "Go on, you'll see, he'll be so happy."

"Thanks," Rob whispered.

"We'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?" Lex confirmed.

"Okay," Rob smiled finally, nodding to himself. He took a deep breath. "See you tomorrow."

Lex went back to the sitting room to round up the children and within half an hour, Rob was alone. He just hoped Jonel would actually come home that night.

@>*~

Jonel stood outside the apartment, leaning his head against the front door. He didn't know if he could face his lover just yet; he could smell Rob's anxiety already and it was killing him because Jonel couldn't imagine any good reason for Rob lying to him. And yet, more than anything, he wanted to crawl into his lover's arms for comfort and reassurance. With a sigh, Jonel unlocked the door and went inside. He stopped by the door in stunned silence.

The hallway was lit with candles and a trail of rose petals led away from the door. Blinking, Jonel stumbled down the hall, following the petals to his room. A little nervously, Jonel opened the door. Again, candles provided the only light, surrounding the bed where his lover was... Jonel blinked.

Rob was tied spread-eagled to the bedposts, naked except for a gag and a ribbon tied round a... "Cock ring?" Jonel whispered.

Rob made a quiet noise and nodded in the direction of his hip, indicating a piece of paper. He breathed in harshly, nervously.

Jonel walked over to the bed and sat down, picking up the paper as he started to stroke Rob's leg. It was a letter.

'Jonny, I didn't want to risk getting this wrong, so I've gagged myself. Sweetheart, I have loved you for as long as I've known you and I can't imagine being without you, ever. Jonny, will you marry me? If the answer's yes, untie the ribbon. All my love, Rob.'

Tears stung his eyes and Jonel shook his head. "Idiot," he whispered, leaning over to kiss Rob's cheek gently.

Rob sighed in relief as Jonel stroked up his leg and took hold of the end of the ribbon. "You are so weird and kinky," Jonel murmured, "But that's part of why I love you." He untied the ribbon, finding a beautiful silver ring threaded onto it. "Robbie," he sighed happily, slipping the ring onto his finger. "Were you really so worried about _this_?"

Rob nodded. He stared pleadingly at his lover, cock aching with need; anticipation, two days of no sex and the cock ring had kept him hard for at least an hour already and he wanted Jonel desperately now.

Jonel grinned. "Robbie, you do realise you're now at my mercy, don't you?" Rob nodded jerkily and Jonel licked his lips. His control wasn't going to last long and he wanted to tease his lover as much as possible before Rob's scent overwhelmed him. "I can do anything I want and you have to let me."

Jonel grinned evilly at him and Rob's eyes widened anxiously.

"You might like that though," Jonel mused, stroking his crotch absent-mindedly as he wondered what he could do. "Seeing you tied down like that is really hot, Rob, like my own personal centrefold."

Almost choking on the gag, Rob whimpered quietly when Jonel simply unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, stroking hard but slow. Groin pulsing in time to his lover's movements, Rob lifted his head to watch helplessly.

Arousal, lust, want, passion poured off Rob and Jonel groaned, feeling his control weakening. He quickly leaned forward and grabbed the lube, pouring some into his hand to slick up his lover's cock. The surge of sheer desire overwhelmed him and he speeded out of his clothes.

Jonel disappeared for a few seconds, reappearing naked, straddled over Rob's legs, eyes dark. "Now, want," Jonel murmured, leaning down to nuzzle Rob's armpit, sniffing deeply. Rob nodded, lifting his hips encouragingly, urgently.

Licking round the edge of Rob's armpit, Jonel reached back, holding Rob's cock to his ass before sitting down fast, the sudden stretch making him moan and bite down on Rob's arm.

Arching up, Rob moaned into the gag, pain from his lover biting him adding to the pleasure of Jonel's hot, tight ass squeezing around his cock.

"Want," Jonel whispered, lifting his hips so he could slam himself down again, gasping as jolts of electricity coursed through him. He lifted his head and stared at Rob, then frowned. Taste, need... he wanted to kiss his lover. Leaning down, Jonel kissed Rob's cheek gently, incongruously compared to the fast, hard jerking of his hips, and tugged the gag away.

Rob sighed taking a deep breath before his lover captured his lips, tongue plunging into his mouth to the same rhythm that Jonel was riding his cock. He wished he had Jonel's strength so he could break his bonds and touch his lover.

"Lift up," Rob whispered, nibbling down Jonel's neck to his chest. Jonel groaned loudly and moved up slightly so his lover could get to his chest. Jonel's ass rippled round him and Rob pressed his mouth to his lover's chest so the vibration of his moan would tease the younger man.

Squeaking happily, Jonel rocked himself harder onto his lover's cock, each stroke pounding his prostate. "Please," he begged, leaning into Rob.

Despite his own desperate need, Rob wanted to tease his lover a little more. He blew gently onto Jonel's nipples, cock jerking at the tiny whimper from his lover, the pleading in Jonel's eyes.

"More," Jonel groaned, leaning forward, needing Rob to touch him.

Pressing a kiss to a tight, pink nipple first, Rob slowly licked a circle round and round as Jonel moaned, whimpered and bucked on top of him. "Cock ring," Rob murmured against his lover's skin. He desperately needed to come and he knew Jonel was close.

Somehow, Jonel managed to concentrate enough to reach back and release his lover's cock ring, but he needed that scent, Rob's essence around and inside him. "More," he pleaded again. His nipples were incredibly sensitive, seemingly having a direct connection to his groin and ass, and they'd only become more sensitive after Ryan's birth. His lover could tease him into orgasm just by playing with them.

With a small moan from the release, Rob lapped across Jonel's nipple, then bit down. Jonel howled, his body tensing and clenching, back arching. His ass clamped down on Rob's cock and Rob came, hard and deep into his younger lover.

Electricity coursed through Jonel's body and as Rob's scent of completion and satiation hit him, he came with a groan onto his lover's stomach then flopped forward, smearing it over them both.

"Jonny," Rob breathed happily. His lover had said yes, they were finally getting married!

The smell of excitement and happiness veritably poured off Rob and Jonel smiled. He untied his lover, then wriggled on top of him until they were touching as much of each other as possible. "Love you so much, Robbie," Jonel whispered into his lover's neck.

"Love you back," Rob replied softly, wrapping an arm around the younger man to bury his fingers in thick, dark hair.

Jonel lay on Rob for a long time, just breathing in his scent, then something occurred to him. "Robbie?" he murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Did my Dads know about this?" Jonel asked quietly.

"Uh," Rob blinked worriedly, then grinned. A chance to get Lex into trouble was too good to pass up. "Lex brought it up actually."

"What?" Jonel exclaimed, "How do you mean?"

"He asked me why we weren't married," Rob said quietly.

"He what?" Jonel fumed, "How dare..."

Suddenly, Rob was on his own, naked, cold and coated in his lover's come. With a sigh, he sat up, wiped his stomach with Kleenex, pulled the covers up and reached for the phone.

*

Lex jerked awake to the sound of his cell phone and he reached over Clark to grab it. "Hello?" he mumbled.

"Is Jonny there yet?"

"Rob?" Lex sat up, more awake, "What do you mean?"

The bedroom door burst open and his son strode in, glaring at him. "Hang on, Rob," Lex said.

"Wha's going on?" Clark muttered sleepily. He frowned at his son in confusion. "Jonny?"

"How dare you?!" Jonel snapped.

"I beg your pardon?" Lex said quietly, raising an eyebrow.

"How dare you interfere, Dad, what the hell were you thinking?" Jonel said angrily.

"First of all, Jonel, don't raise your voice to me, I'm still your father, and secondly, I happen to love you very much and I want you to be happy."

Jonel felt his anger dissipate and immediately felt bad, especially since his fathers' interference _had_ made him happy. "I'm sorry, Dad," he whispered, "I just... what if..."

"Honey, did you say yes?" Clark asked.

Jonel smiled shyly and nodded. "I'm getting married," he breathed, jumping onto the bed to get a hug from his fathers.

Clark wrapped his arms round his grown up baby boy and held him tightly. "That's wonderful, Jonny," Clark murmured proudly.

Lex joined in the hug from the other side. "Rob, he's here," Lex said into the phone.

"So I heard, "Rob replied dryly, "Can you tell him to get his ass home? I'm cold."

"Sure," Lex said with a laugh and hung up. "Did you hear that, kiddo?"

Jonel flushed and nodded. "Yeah, I kinda left abruptly," he cleared his throat. "I'd better go back. I'm going to take Ryan though, okay?"

"Okay, honey, see you tomorrow," Clark said with a nod.

Jonel hugged his parents again, then snuck into the kids' room. "Ryan, baby," he whispered, gently stroking his son's face.

"Daddy?" Ryan mumbled in confusion, opening his eyes.

"Hey," Jonel whispered, "I'm going to take you home, okay baby?"

"Okay, Daddy," Ryan nodded and wriggled into a comfortable position in his father's arms and promptly fell asleep again. Jonel kissed his forehead and snuck out of his grandparents' house to fly home again.

@>*~

Rob had put the phone down when Lex had hung up, slipped on some boxers and settled down in the bed. He didn't think Jonel would take long to get back. Still, he was just starting to doze when Jonel crawled into bed beside him with Ryan in his arms. Smiling softly, heart clenching with love, Rob leaned up and kissed his lover, then dropped a gentle kiss on his son's forehead. All three curled up together and fell asleep.

*~

"Chloe." Lex opened the door to his husband's best friend only minutes after they'd arrived home, "What a surprise."

"The surprise is that you're dressed," Chloe snorted.

Lex narrowed his eyes and glared at her, refraining from retorting only because she was carrying her excited son in her arms. "Come in then," he said.

"So, what news couldn't wait for a decent hour of the morning for a phone call?" she asked.

"Hi, Chloe," Clark grinned at his friend, "Sorry I phoned so early, I was excited."

"Yeah, but what about?" Chloe asked impatiently. She bent down and set Gabriel on his feet so he could go and play.

"That's Jonny's news," Lex interrupted Clark before he could speak.

Clark flushed, "Uh, yeah. Where's Wally?"

"Being difficult and trying to park," Chloe sighed.

"Why didn't he use the garage?" Lex asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes, "When does he ever do anything the easy way?"

"Uncle Lex, Uncle Clark!" Gabriel appeared next to them. "Can I have something to eat?"

"Please may I have," Chloe corrected automatically.

"Please may I?" Gabriel repeated properly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Lex smiled softly at the tiny blond boy. "Of course you may. Chloe, will Wally be wanting something to eat?" he asked as he took Gabriel's hand.

"You know it," Chloe replied with a nod. Lex took Gabriel to the kitchen and Chloe raised an eyebrow at Clark. "Now, c'mon, spill it."

"No way, Chloe, Jonel will tell you," Clark stated firmly. The doorbell saved him from further probing. "Hey, Wally."

"Clark, my man," Wally grinned and shook Clark's hand. "Gotta snack handy?"

"Sure," Clark chuckled, "Lex is in the kitchen getting something for you."

"Cool." Wally disappeared and Clark walked Chloe into the sitting room where Gabriel and Lillian were playing.

"So, where are the boys?" Chloe asked.

"Not awake yet I don't think, they had a late night," Clark replied.

"Oh man, I do _not_ need to know," Chloe groaned.

"Don't need to know what, baby?" Wally asked, appearing beside her.

"About the boys' sex life," Chloe said quietly. Wally grimaced.

Lex returned to the sitting room, "Well, we're going out for lunch."

"Oh Wal. you didn't eat _everything_ again, did you?" Chloe groaned.

"Hey, Lex can afford it," Wally said with a pout. Lex chuckled as Chloe glowered at her husband.

*~

Rob and Jonel were woken by their son bouncing on top of them.

"Ryan, bounce on Daddy," Rob groaned, "You can't hurt him."

"Sorry Dada," Ryan giggled, moving over to jump up and down on Jonel's stomach. Jonel grinned at his son, watching him bounce happily, using him as a trampoline.

"Having fun, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, Daddy," Ryan laughed, "Can I go and have breakfast?"

Jonel scanned the apartment and spotted his father in the kitchen. "Okay, baby," he replied. Ryan scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Hey Robbie," Jonel murmured silkily, "Do _you_ want to bounce on me, lover?"

Rob turned onto his side and stared at his lover with a grin. "Sounds like fun," he replied, sliding his hand down Jonel's side, revelling in smooth skin and iron-strong muscles.

"Mmm," Jonel moaned, moving closer, sliding his leg over Rob's hip to press his hardening cock into his lover's crotch. Rob's scent turning to lust just made him want more. "Robbie," he breathed.

"I know, baby," Rob said, Jonel's need reciprocated in him. He slipped a hand between them to press their cocks together and grip tightly.

"Yeah," Jonel sighed, moving as close as he could, rocking into his lover's grip, nuzzling into Rob's neck so he could lap musky skin happily.

"Oh God," Rob groaned, gripping tighter, the heat of Jonel's body, the feel of his skin, tongue and cock against him was always so amazingly sexy. He slipped his free hand over Jonel's hip to his ass, feathering his fingers into the crease.

"Robbie," Jonel whimpered, bucking into his lover's fist, pleasure surging through his body. Lifting his head, Jonel stared at Rob almost wonderingly. "So beautiful," he murmured, "Love you."

Rob pushed his finger inside his lover and Jonel cried out, jerking against him, coming into his hand. Rob twisted his hand, leant forward and kissed Jonel hard as he got his release, tension exploding out as he shot come over his fist.

Making a tiny noise, Jonel sucked hard on his tongue, stroking his cheek gently, hand sliding round into his lover's blond hair. He carefully turned and lifted Rob into his arms and carried his lover to the shower where they washed each other and shared soft, sweet kisses. Jonel was so happy, he couldn't quite stop himself touching his lover, even as they got dressed.

"Baby," he whispered.

"Yeah?" Rob asked.

"I think we're going out for lunch," Jonel sighed.

"Aren't you seeing Jenn today?" Rob asked in confusion. Jonel had lunch with his best friend at least once a week.

"Yeah, but not only are Dads and Lily home but Chloe, Wally and Gabriel are here too," Jonel replied.

"Oh man," Rob sighed, "You mean we have to put up with Lex and Chloe sniping at each other all day."

"Robbie," Jonel pouted at his lover, "Come on, you know Dad loves Chloe as much as Poppa does."

"Yeah," Rob smiled again and kissed Jonel softly. "Come on, let's face the music." Jonel took Rob's hand and they headed for the sitting room.

*~

"Auntie Chloe!" Ryan yelled, scurrying across the room to jump on her lap.

"Hey sweetcheeks," Chloe laughed, hugging the small blond boy. "You're up, does that mean your Daddies will be out soon?"

Clark focused for a second, then pulled a face. "Uh no, not for a bit."

"Kryptonian mating drives," Chloe tutted.

"Hey," Clark complained, pouting at her.

"Oh don't give me that look," Chloe chuckled, "I know you can't help it."

"Does that mean we're not going to lunch yet?" Wally asked.

"Jeez Wally, you have all the subtlety of a train wreck," Chloe snorted.

"Hey, I can't help my metabolism, can I?" Wally pouted, "I'm only human."

Chloe's expression softened and she leaned into her husband. "You know you're super-duper to me, Flashy." He blushed vividly.

"Super-duper?" Clark raised an eyebrow, struggling not to laugh.

"Flashy?" Lex snorted.

"Shut up," Wally whined, but he nuzzled his wife's cheek.

"Lemme down, Auntie Chloe," Ryan wriggled in her lap.

"Please," Lex added.

"Please," Ryan said.

"Of course sweetcheeks." Chloe ruffled his hair and put him down. Ryan giggled and plonked himself down with Gabriel and Lillian to play.

It wasn't too much longer before they were joined by Jonel and Rob. The happy couple paused in the doorway, exchanging glances and small smiles.

"Get in here, boy," Chloe ordered Jonel imperiously, "What's so important that your father called me at two in the morning?"

Jonel grinned at his fathers then smiled at his lover. "I'm getting married, Chloe," he said softly.

"Oh Jonny," she breathed, getting up to hug him tightly, "Oh that's great."

"Thanks," Jonel whispered, hugging her back.

"Who are you marrying, Daddy?" Ryan asked in confusion and a touch of distress, what would happen to his Dada?

Lillian snorted loudly, "Silly, he's marrying your Dada."

"Really?" Ryan blinked at his fathers, "Like Grandpa Lex and Grandpa Clark?"

"That's right honey," Rob said with a nod.

"Yay!" Ryan jigged excitedly.

"Cool, so, uh, lunch?"

"Wally," Chloe sighed in exasperation.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be meeting Jenn, so let's all go," Jonel suggested quickly.

"Maybe we should call in advance," Rob added, "There's a lot of us."

"And half of us are Luthors, I don't think it will be a problem," Lex smirked confidently.

"Of course not," Chloe snorted. Lex had as much power as his father, but was also much more liked and respected. Any restaurant in Metropolis would probably kick out other patrons to accommodate him.

"Okay, let's gather the troops," Clark said quickly, wanting to minimise the snarkiness between his husband and his best friend. He picked up Lillian, Rob swung Ryan into his arms and Wally caught the blurred form of his son.

"Gabriel, what have I told you about running in the house?" he said quietly.

"Sorry, Daddy," Gabriel whispered, wriggling in his father's arms.

They traipsed out of the apartment and all piled into Lex's limo.

*~

Jenn was surprised when the entire Luthor-Kent clan and extended family showed up at the restaurant where she was waiting for Jonel for their weekly lunch 'date'. "What's going on?" she asked as Jonel moved forward to hug her.

Jonel pulled back so he could see her face and grinned. "I'm getting married."

"Sweetie!" Jenn exclaimed happily, "That's wonderful."

A waiter hurried over and bowed to Lex. "Mr. Luthor, may I seat your party?"

"Thank you, yes," Lex nodded, "We're currently at ten, but we may yet expand, can you accommodate us?"

"Certainly Sir," the waiter nodded avidly, leading them to the largest table in the restaurant. The smaller party that had been sitting there had already been discretely moved.

Lex sat at the head of the table, raising an eyebrow when Clark sat Lillian in his lap.

"Just a second," Clark murmured, taking off his jacket to put it on the back of his chair. He picked Lillian up again and sat her down between them.

"Poppa," Lillian sighed. She was six years old now and perfectly capable of seating herself.

"Indulge me, baby," Clark said, smiling at his daughter, helping her take her coat off. She pouted at him but let him take care of her as Ryan and Gabriel put up with the same treatment from their parents. A few moments later, after everyone had settled, Lois appeared.

"Hello, hello," she said smiling, leaning over Clark to kiss his cheek.

"Hey, Lois," Clark greeted his partner with a grin. "Take a seat."

She elbowed her way between him and Chloe, much to the blonde's disgust. "So, come on, what's the news?" She cocked an eyebrow, noticing Rob's soft smile and Jonel's flush immediately. "Ah, could it be another wedding in the family?"

Rob nodded, "Thought I'd better make an honest man out of him before Lex shot me."

Lex laughed at the thought of taking over Jonathan's role and shook his head. "Me? Clark was the impatient one."

"Hey, Mom was the one yearning for another wedding to plan," Clark protested.

"Are Nana and Granddad coming to visit?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Soon, baby, yeah," Jonel replied with a smile.

"Why did you wait so long?" Jenn asked curiously.

Rob and Jonel exchanged glances and Jonel flushed. "I, uh, wasn't pleasant when Rob asked me before..." Jonel started.

"He asked you before and you said _no_?!" Jenn squeaked, "God you're such an idiot. And I can't believe you never told me!"

"Hey," Jonel pouted, "He caught me at a really bad time." He raised an eyebrow pointedly at her and glanced at Ryan.

"Oh.... _oh_ ," Jenn murmured, realising what he meant.

Lois frowned at them, just knowing that she was missing something. It annoyed her not to be completely in the loop. "It'll make things easier at work, won't it, Rob?" she asked deliberately, knowing it was a touchy subject.

Jonel winced. He knew Rob had taken a lot of crap when it had become widely known that he was in a relationship with a former student, especially a gay relationship and especially with Jonel Luthor-Kent. Only his human father's influence had prevented Rob from losing his job. That Rob had gutted it out for the past five years showed his dedication to teaching.

"Probably not," Rob said quietly, "But I'm sure I'll cope."

Clark glanced at Lex, seeing that his husband was watching their son carefully and he smiled, reaching over to squeeze Lex's hand gently.

Lex met his husband's eyes and smiled softly in return. Neither of them had been too worried about the younger couple, the Kryptonian mating bound them just as much as a legal marriage, but they'd both known Jonel had wanted that little piece of paper to somehow make it all real.

A waiter appeared at the table to take their orders, preventing any further discussion. All was fine until it was Wally's turn.

"I'll have, hmmm," Wally pretended to think about it long enough that Chloe elbowed him hard. "Hey!" he complained. She raised an eyebrow and he sighed. "Fine, sorry. I'll have one of everything."

The waiter looked startled and glanced instinctively at Lex. "Sir?" Lex grinned.

"One of everything," Wally repeated, "Oh except the squid, euw!"

Chloe sighed. "Gabriel, what would you like?" she asked quietly.

Gabriel beamed at his mother, he was hungry again. "Fries, omelette, chicken, hamburger and coke please Mommy."

"Did you get that?" Lex asked the waiter. The poor waiter blinked and nodded, hurriedly writing it all down. "Thank you," Lex said quietly, holding out his menu. The waiter quickly picked up the menus and hurried away, shaking his head.

"Can't I have coke, Daddy?" Lillian asked.

"No, baby," Lex shook his head, "You know you're not allowed soda." She pouted. "And you know Gabriel's only allowed because he needs the sugar so stop pouting," he finished.

She sighed, "Yes Daddy."

"How does he do that?" Jenn asked Chloe quietly.

"He's Lex Luthor," Chloe whispered with a laugh. Lex fixed them both with a glare, then grinned.

"I'm assuming," Lois started, "That I get to cover the special day."

"Of course Lois," Clark gasped, "I'm not going to work at my son's wedding, am I?"

"I never know with you," Lois snorted in reply, "So, who's the 'bride'?"

Jonel and Rob both looked upset at the comment and Lex frowned in annoyance. "Lois," he said quietly. She glanced up at him, defiantly at first, but as he continued to glare, she paled and ducked her head.

"Sorry," she sighed.

Jonel smiled at her. He'd known her most of his life, so he was used to her insensitivity. Rob however wasn't and he didn't look at her. He didn't expect to have to put up with comments like that from friends.

Smelling sadness and irritation on his lover, Jonel leaned over his son and nuzzled Rob's neck gently. "Ignore her," he whispered, licking a stripe up to Rob's ear, "I love you."

Clark smiled softly at the boys, then elbowed Lois. "Try some tact just once, Lois, Rob gets this at school quite enough," he whispered.

"Jeez, I'm sorry, okay?" she snapped.

"I take it we're all invited?" Wally asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well duh," Jonel snorted, "Actually, Jenn, I wanted to ask you..." he trailed off.

"What? Jonny, what?" Jenn leaned forward and took his hand.

"Will you be my best, um, woman?" Jonel asked quietly.

Jenn smiled. "Aw Jonny, of course I will. Thank you." She stood and bent over the table to kiss his cheek.

"What about you, Rob?" Chloe asked with a smile. "Are you going to have a best man?"

"I, yeah, actually I wanted to ask," Rob paused and smiled at Clark hoping for understanding, "Um, Lex, would you be my best man?"

Clark smiled and nodded. He'd guessed that Rob wanted one of them to stand up for him as his own family had disowned him years ago, and he also knew that, while he'd never admit it, Lex would have been hurt if Rob had asked Clark and not him. He glanced at Lex, already knowing how happy his husband was from his scent.

"I would love to," Lex said quietly, not letting just how touched he was show on the surface.

"Thank you," Rob sighed in relief.

"Can I be flower girl, Jonny?" Lillian asked her brother excitedly.

"Of course you can, sweetie," Jonel replied, "Ryan, baby, do you want to be ring bearer?"

Ryan grinned at his father. "Yes please, Daddy." He bounced excitedly, then froze, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?" Jonel asked.

"What's a ring bearer?" Everyone snickered and Ryan stared wide eyed, not understanding. He pouted and frowned, lip starting to tremble as he got upset.

"Aw, no, sweetheart," Jonel pulled his son into his lap, cuddling him close, "It's okay, we're not laughing at you."

Ryan sniffed back tears and looked up at his father, hiccuping on a sob. His father smiled and ruffled his hair.

"You carry our rings for us, okay?" Jonel explained.

"Okay, Daddy," Ryan sighed, snuggling closer. His other father leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Can I be something too?" Gabriel piped up.

"Sure you can," Rob grinned and nodded, "You can..." he trailed off, looking round for a suggestion.

"He can be a page boy and escort Lily," Lex suggested.

Rob and Jonel nodded and Clark smiled at his husband, leaning in for a brief kiss. Lex was not a fan of PDAs, which was odd given the number of times they'd had sex in public or even been walked in on. Lex smiled softly. As long as his family was happy, he was happy.

"Thank you, Lex," Chloe said, blinking in surprise.

Lex smiled at his husband's best friend. "You're welcome. Now then," he took his glass and stood up, "To Rob and Jonel, may your marriage be as wonderful as mine to your father." He smiled at Clark who smiled back, eyes suspiciously shiny. Everyone toasted the newly engaged couple and Rob leaned over his son to gently kiss his lover.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you back," Jonel replied.

*~

"Okay, so what's the big secret?" Jenn asked. Jonel had dragged her out shopping after the celebration lunch with his family.

"I want to get Rob a ring," Jonel confided.

"Aw," Jenn whispered, "You guys are so sweet."

"Jenn!" Jonel exclaimed, poking her arm gently. "We are _not_ sweet."

"Yes, you are," Jenn retorted, "All lovey and nuzzly..." She sighed a little sadly, "It's nice."

Jonel wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "Yours is out there somewhere, sweetie, I swear," he murmured, squeezing her tightly.

Jenn forced a smile, not wanting to put a damper on Jonel's day. "I'm fine, Superboy, now let me breathe and let's pick out rings." Jonel smiled and let go, but offered her his arm. She took it with a more genuine smile. "Where to?" she asked.

"Tiffany's," Jonel said with a decisive nod.

"Oooh, fancy schmancy," Jenn laughed.

Stopping suddenly, Jonel frowned. "Too fancy?" he asked, "I mean, I earn... well, far too much, what if Rob doesn't want..."

"Jonny, breathe, calm down," Jenn interrupted hurriedly, "First, Rob has never had a problem with the financial differences and second, just as Rob knows you'll love anything he gives you because it's from him, he'll love anything you give him because it's from you, okay?"

"Right, okay," Jonel sighed, blinking at her. "Good."

"So, where do you want to go?" Jenn asked.

"Sex shop," Jonel said abruptly, he wanted more than a ring suddenly. And after all, Rob had bought a cock ring as well.

"Um," Jenn blinked, "Okay. You want to explain that logic?"

"I want to get something for both of us, something to show him that I belong to him," Jonel said quietly.

"See," Jenn exclaimed, " _Sweet_."

Rolling his eyes, Jonel started to walk again, dragging her back the other way. "Sweet," he muttered, "Not hot or sexy, no, we're _sweet_."

"Well, okay," Jenn conceded, "You guys _are_ really hot, especially together."

Jonel grinned at her. "Come on, I've got a hankering for leather."

*~

"Mr. Thomson." Tom, the LexCorp chauffeur stepped forward and Rob blinked in surprise. Why was the Luthor limo picking him up from school? He usually took the bus, or occasionally Jonel and Ryan would pick him up, but never the limo.

"Woo, Mr. Thomson, got a hot date?"

Rob looked round, smiling at a group of his students. "Looks like it, Sarah," he replied.

"Have a good time, Sir," one of the boys cackled, elbowing the boy next to him.

Rob raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I _will_ , Jason." He smirked at the surprise on their faces and got in the limo. Inside there was a bottle of champagne chilling, with only one glass. Rob frowned in confusion, but picked up the note beside it.

'Robbie, Tom is bringing you to dinner, I'll meet you there, so relax and have some champagne. I love you, Jonny.'

Rob grinned, wondering what his lover was up to. He poured himself some champagne and sat back. Eventually, the limo stopped and Tom opened the door for him. Rob got out and looked round. They must have been in some sort of a garage because it was pitch black. The limo pulled away, taking with it the only light source.

"Jonny?" Rob called. A light kiss was pressed to his cheek, then soft material covered his eyes and was tied behind his head. Rob inhaled sharply, arousal immediate and hot. "Jonny?" he repeated. His lover placed a finger over his lips but still didn't speak, just nibbled kisses up his neck, then licked his mouth.

Swallowing as his cock hardened, Rob reached out to try and find his lover, but Jonny evaded him. He didn't speak, Jonny's finger having said enough. After more teasing touches and kisses that had Rob panting simply because he couldn't anticipate them, Jonel took his hand, leading him. They took an elevator up for a long time and then entered somewhere that was lighter than the garage. Jonny led him forward, stopping him, then pushing him down till Rob was sitting. Jonel's warm breath tickled his neck, then his lover finally spoke.

"Close your eyes," Jonel murmured, then he took off Rob's blindfold. Gently he kissed Rob's eyelids, then stepped back. "Okay, you can look now."

Rob opened his eyes and gasped, cock jerking at the sight of his already stunning lover looking more hot than he'd thought possible. Chocolate-brown, butter-soft leather encased Jonel's long, lean legs and gorgeous ass tightly. Jonel's strongly muscled chest was bare but his wrists and neck were cuffed in leather, each cuff attached to the other by leather straps, holding Jonel's hands up to his chest almost as if he was praying.

"Jonny, fuck," Rob breathed in awe.

Jonel smiled softly, thankful that Rob liked the look. He knelt in front of his lover. "I belong to you, Robbie," he whispered, "You can do anything you want, I'm here for your pleasure."

Rob blinked, his mouth going dry, lust overwhelming. "Jesus, Jonny." He swallowed and leaned forward, cupping Jonel's cheek. His lover moved into the touch, nuzzling his palm with a small whine. "I think I... I need to fuck you right now."

Jonel grinned. "How do you want me?" he asked.

Wide-eyed, Rob kissed Jonel hard, tongue plunging deep and fast between soft lips, then he pulled back. "Bend over the back of the couch," Rob managed, throat tight with want.

Arms trapped in front of him, Jonel carefully got to his feet and walked round to the back of the couch, bending over to rest his upper body on the cushions, ass up and achingly empty.

Rob got up and moved behind his lover. "Beautiful," he murmured, caressing his lover's sexy ass. The leather was incredibly soft and Rob cupped one cheek, squeezing gently. Jonel gasped quietly, bucking against his hand. "Keep still," Rob said quietly.

Jonel bit his lip, trying desperately to do as Rob asked as his lover stroked his fingers up and down the crease of his ass, the leather making the touch maddeningly light.

"Good," Rob breathed. He reached down with his other hand and unzipped his pants to pull out his cock. He stroked a couple of times, spreading precome carefully. Jonel's head lifted at the strong scent of arousal and he clenched his teeth, straining for control. Rob leaned over him, cock pressing into the crease of his pants where his fingers had been, the heat of his erection obvious even through the leather.

"Fuck," Jonel gasped, cock pressing needily against the couch, leaking steadily into his pants.

"Quiet and still," Rob ordered him quietly, slapping his hip. Jonel bit his lip again, his whole body trembling with the effort to stay in control and do as Rob said.

Rob thrust experimentally, his cock sliding comfortably against the smooth leather in the indentation between Jonel's ass cheeks. God it felt good, soft against his cock, warm from Jonel's body, his lover's muscles cupping him.

Swallowing a whimper, Jonel pushed back, Rob's cock sliding over his covered ass, teasing, too light for the ache deep inside him. Rob grabbed his hips and thrust against him hard, almost as if he was trying to penetrate him through the leather and Jonel groaned. He needed so badly, want and the scent of his lover started to overwhelm him as he jerked his hips back and forth, rubbing his erection against the back of the couch.

"You feel so good, Jonny," Rob whispered, rocking himself harder and harder against his lover's ass, "So fucking hot."

"Robbie," Jonel moaned, bucking back urgently.

"And mine," Rob snapped, possessiveness taking him over suddenly.

"Yes," Jonel growled. He pulled at his bonds, snapping the leather easily, and wrenched his pants down. "Inside, need," he moaned, wriggling back against Rob.

"Easy, lover," Rob murmured, trying to retain some form of control himself.

"Now!" Jonel snarled, pushing at him again.

Rob groaned, his cock sliding down Jonel's ass to his already slick hole. He pushed, gasping at the sudden squeeze around the head of his dick, heat, tightness almost too intense.

"Yes," Jonel hissed and shoved his hips back, impaling himself in one stroke.

"Fuck, Jonny," Rob yelped, almost coming as he was sucked into the clenching heat of Jonel's ass.

With Rob finally inside him, Jonel regained a bit of control. "Please, Robbie, please fuck me," he pleaded.

"Oh God," Rob groaned. He had no defence against Jonel begging. Pulling back, Rob didn't pause, plunging back into his lover as deep as he could, then again and again, fucking Jonel hard and fast, knowing that he couldn't hurt his lover.

Pushing into each thrust, Jonel reached down, gripping his cock to stroke himself as fast as Rob was fucking him.

"Jonny," Rob gasped, pushing deep one more time, hips jerking as he came, body tight, nerves tingling, a rush of pleasure taking him over.

The scent of Rob's come hit Jonel and his gut clenched, ecstasy overwhelming him. His hips bucked against the couch as he came all over it and he collapsed forward, panting harshly. Rob bent over him, holding him tightly.

"Jonny," he whispered, "God, I love you."

"Love you back," Jonel replied softly. Rob pulled out of him slowly and he hissed from the loss. Taking his lover's hand, Jonel led him round the front of the couch so they could sit down, Jonel cuddling up to Rob happily.

"Bought you something," Jonel whispered, kissing Rob's neck, sniffing deeply for the scent of satiation and happiness.

"Something else?" Rob asked in surprise.

"Liked the leather, huh?" Jonel grinned at his lover who nodded avidly, "I meant it you know, I belong to you."

"I know," Rob whispered, "Goes both ways, baby."

Jonel smiled and leaned over, digging down the side of the couch where he'd hidden the ring he'd bought for his lover and his pills. He popped a pill quickly and pressed the small box into Rob's hand.

Opening it, Rob smiled. "Baby," he murmured, slipping on the ring that was identical to the one he'd given Jonel, only in gold. He'd given Jonny silver because he knew his lover preferred that metal and colour. He leaned over and kissed Jonel. "Thank you Jonny," he said softly. Jonel smiled and shifted in his arms to lie on his chest, hand slipping down to cup Rob's softened dick. "Where are we anyway?" Rob asked.

"The old LexCorp suite," Jonel replied with a chuckle.

Wide eyed, Rob stared down at his lover. "Really?" he gasped. "Oh God, tell me your father isn't working today."

Jonel laughed, crumbling over his lover at the thought of him being worried when they all lived together anyway. "No baby," he managed to gasp out, "He's watching the kids, duh."

"Oh, oh yeah," Rob replied, flushing vividly. "It was just... never mind," he sighed, embarrassed by his reaction.

"Hmm," Jonel chuckled. He pressed a kiss to his lover's exposed cock, licking up come before tucking him back into his pants.

"Jonny," Rob breathed, his groin tingling from the warm, wet touches.

Jonel licked his lips and grinned up at his lover. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," he announced.

"Well, you did promise me dinner," Rob reminded him.

"I did?" Jonel blinked, wide eyed and innocent.

"Did you want to eat or not?" Rob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ooh, touchy," Jonel laughed, "Actually, Robbie, we've got reservations."

"Reservations?" Rob asked in surprise, "How did you know how long we'd take here?"

"I didn't," Jonel smirked, "It doesn't matter because we're going to Benedictine's."

"Oh," Rob smiled, comprehension dawning. Benedictine's had made the mistake of throwing them out a couple of years before for being 'overtly affectionate'. Lex had come down on them like a ton of bricks and now they bent over backwards to accommodate the Luthors. Which meant they could show up any time they wanted for a reservation and their table would be ready. Jonel _loved_ to go there and have a laugh. Not that he wasn't scrupulously polite and a generous tipper of course, the laughing came afterwards. "Great," Rob said, "Are you getting changed?"

"No, I was going to strap on a lead and let you drag me around like a slave," Jonel snarked.

"Mmm," Rob shivered, "As lovely as that image is, I'd imagine even Benedictine's wouldn't let us in like that."

Jonel pouted, "Spoilsport."

"Go on, lover, get dressed," Rob poked him gently.

"Okay." Jonel kissed Rob again and got up.

*~

Clark was only a little on edge. So he hadn't been alone with Lex since the middle of the previous night, when Superman had been needed, he was in control. He had twenty four years of learning control to back him up, he was _not_ going to jump his husband in front of his daughter and grandson. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to breathe in case he caught the scent of Lex, who annoyingly, seemed oblivious to his predicament. Lillian elbowed him.

"Hey," he complained, "What was that?"

"Stop fidgeting, Poppa," she whined.

"Okay, but don't elbow me, it's not nice," Clark admonished.

"Sorry, Poppa," she muttered.

"Drink anyone?" Lex asked as he stood and headed to the kitchen. Lillian shook her head, but Ryan grinned.

"Choccie milk please, Grandpa," he said.

"Clark?" Lex offered again.

"A large Scotch," Clark muttered.

Lex raised an eyebrow at what he thought he'd heard. "Pardon?" he asked.

"Nothing," Clark said, almost sulkily.

Lex smirked. He'd spent more than twenty years with a crazy alien lover, he knew exactly what was going through Clark's mind. Once the kids were in bed, he was certain they'd be in their own bed a split second later. The kitchen door opened and Lex turned around, only to be backed up to the counter, Clark wrapped round him, face buried in his neck, sniffing audibly.

"Clark," he said, pushing gently at his husband.

"Wait," Clark whined, "Please." He just wanted, needed _something_ to tide him over.

Clark licked his neck, making little needy noises in the back of his throat that made Lex groan quietly. "Baby, don't start something you can't finish," he murmured.

"I can't..." Clark sighed and hugged Lex close, "I missed you today." He grunted in frustration, straining for control. Only another hour, that's all he had to wait, one hour.

"I know," Lex whispered, "I hate waking up without you."

Closing his eyes, Clark leaned into his lover again, kissing him gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Lex said softly, "I just never got used to that part, that's all."

Clark cupped his cheek and kissed him again, a little harder, delving into his mouth with a happy moan.

"Daddies!"

Smothering a groan, Clark pulled back and buried his face in Lex's neck again.

"What is it, baby?" Lex asked.

Lillian pouted. "Why are you taking so long?" she asked, glaring at her parents. They were so annoying sometimes, always snuggling and smooching. None of her friends' parents were like hers.

"Sorry honey," Clark sighed, straightening up, "I just missed your Daddy today, I needed a cuddle."

Blinking up at her dark haired father, Lillian tried not to cry. " _I_ missed you today, Poppa."

Lex released his arms from round Clark so his husband could pick up their daughter.

"Me too, Lily," Clark whispered. She wrapped her arms round his neck and hugged him, then held out a hand to Lex.

"Daddy," she murmured.

Lex smiled and moved forward to take her hand and hug both of them. Ryan ran into the kitchen wondering where everyone was. Seeing the group hug, Ryan grinned and bounced over, grabbing his grandfathers' legs and hugging them tightly. Chuckling, Lex bent down and picked up his little grandson.

"Lily," Ryan smiled and waved. She blinked at him, then smiled back; she liked cuddles.

"Okay, let's get you some milk, Ryan," Lex suggested.

"Choccie milk, Grandpa," Ryan reminded him.

"Of course, Ryan," Lex laughed, "If it's you, it's _always_ chocolate."

"Yeah, yeah," Ryan bounced excitedly in his arms, "Chocolate is my favouritist food."

"I know, sweetie," Lex replied. He set his grandson on the counter and poured him a beaker of chocolate milk. "Hold tight," he said, handing it to Ryan.

Ryan held tight while his grandfather picked him up again and they all went back into the sitting room.

*~

About half an hour later, it was time to give the kids a bath.

"Come on, Ryan, Lily, bath time," Clark said, pushing himself up.

"Aw, but Daddy said I could wait up," Ryan complained.

"I know, kiddo, but I still want you all ready to go straight to bed when your Daddies get home," Clark explained.

Ryan stood up on the couch, jumping up and down as he lifted his arms. Clark chuckled and swung him up into the air, floating them up to the ceiling.

"Yay, Grandpa," Ryan giggled excitedly.

Lex raised an eyebrow, sharing an eyeroll with Lillian. Much more dignified, she stood up and slipped her hand into her father's as they watched her other father fly Ryan around the room.

"Clark, let's go," Lex sighed, trying not to laugh, especially at how excited Ryan was. He wondered if Ryan would be as addicted to flying as Jonel. "Come on, honey, time to get wet," Lex murmured, trying not to sigh, bath time always left him soaked.

Clark froze in mid-air, swallowing at his husband's words. "Lex," he groaned.

Lex blinked, realising what he'd said. He picked up Lillian and quickly left the room.

Descending to the floor, Clark took a deep breath, catching the scent of his lover, and followed him to the bathroom. He put Ryan down and grabbed his husband, burying his face in his neck for a moment to inhale deeply.

"Easy, lover," Lex murmured.

"I know, I know," Clark groaned, licking Lex's neck. "Give me a minute."

Ryan and Lillian ignored them, both used to such icky behaviour, and got undressed for their bath themselves.

Clark pulled back abruptly and left the room while Lex got down to the business of making sure the kids washed thoroughly. It was only a short while before Clark returned to help him dry them off and put them in clean night clothes.

"Story, Poppa," Lillian begged, batting her eyelashes.

Clark tried not to groan, but it was getting harder to control himself.

"Not today, baby," Lex said hurriedly, "Your Poppa needs a little time alone with me, okay?"

She sighed, "Okay, Daddy."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Clark whispered. He quickly took Ryan to his room, while Lex put Lillian to bed in hers. "Your Daddy said you can wait up, but I want you in bed, okay, Ryan?"

"Okay, Grandpa," Ryan replied. He wrapped his arms round his big grandfather's neck and hugged him. "Love you."

"Love you too," Clark said with a soft smile. "Night night, sweetie." He left his grandson bouncing up and down on the bed and shook his head. Ryan never stopped moving, even in front of the TV he bounced. Clark ran to kiss his daughter goodnight and then met his husband in their bedroom.

"Clark," Lex started.

"Need," Clark growled, finally letting go. He pushed Lex back, tearing their clothes to shreds before throwing his lover onto the bed.

"Okay, so we won't wait then," Lex laughed. He gasped as Clark crawled over him, licking him all over, long flat strokes of warm tongue that soon had him squirming and hard with need.

"Taste good," Clark mumbled, sniffing and licking, sating himself on his lover's essence.

"Clark, please," Lex begged urgently. He reached over to the bedside table for some lube, quickly slicking his cock. Clark slid arms under him and rolled them over abruptly, pulling his legs back to open himself up.

"Need," Clark breathed.

"I know," Lex whispered. He lifted up, pushing his cock down to the entrance of Clark's body, teasing his lover, rubbing over his hole with the tip of his erection. His husband whimpered needily and Lex smiled as Clark bucked up against him.

"Now!" Clark growled. He needed, needed to be filled, claimed, to have Lex's essence marking him.

"Yes, baby," Lex whispered, pushing inside tight heat as slowly as he could.

"Fuck," Clark groaned, too slow, not enough. He glared at Lex, "Come on!"

Lex grinned, despite his own need, increased by the urgency of his lover. "Come on, what?" he asked, withdrawing just as slowly until he was almost out of Clark's body.

"Le-ex!" Clark whined, letting go of his legs to grasp Lex's hips, "Now!" he snapped, pulling his lover forward hard so his full length slammed into his body in one stroke.

Lex moaned, clenching his teeth to keep from coming on the spot. "I was looking for a please," he gasped, "But this is good too."

"Yes," Clark nodded, gripping Lex's hips tighter to rock him in and out of his body. So good, the stretch, sweet pleasure of his prostate being rubbed by each stroke.

"Harder," Lex grunted, letting his husband do the work as he braced himself on Clark's chest, bending to capture soft, full lips hard, tasting, delving deep.

"Mmm," Clark murmured, kissing back, pulling Lex into him harder, deeper, faster. "Needed you so bad today," he groaned.

"Yeah," Lex panted out, "I know... God!" Clark's ass clenched tightly around him, a rush of heat and pleasure surging through him. It was too good, Clark hot, tight and pulsing around him, hands gripping, tongue plundering his mouth; Lex groaned, jerking hard into his lover, tension exploding out into his climax.

Clark whimpered, clutching tightly at Lex as the scent of his completion hit him. Ecstasy shot through him and he came hard over his stomach.

"Fuck," Lex murmured, dropping down happily onto his lover.

"Yeah," Clark agreed with a chuckle, wrapping his arms round his husband. Lex kissed him gently and smiled.

"Do you think we should wait up?" Lex mumbled, eyes already closing.

"Why?" Clark asked, yawning sleepily.

"Wait for the boys," Lex answered softly.

"Ryan's waiting up for the boys," Clark sighed, drifting into sleep slowly.

"Oh yeah." Lex chuckled to himself and shifted on top of Clark, falling asleep still buried deep inside his lover.

*~

A little while later, a noise disturbed Clark and he focused his hearing.

"Look Robbie, isn't he beautiful?" Jonel sighed from the direction of Ryan's room.

"Just like his father," Rob replied softly.

"Robbie," Jonel breathed.

There was a long silence, then finally Rob spoke again. "Come on Jonny, let's go to bed."

Clark smiled to himself. Rob was so good for their son and such a good father, he couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law. Kissing Lex's cheek, Clark closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

*~

"Change of plans."

Rob looked up at his lover in surprise at the note of panic in his voice. "What do you mean?"

"We're eloping to Vegas, right now," Jonel said firmly. Then he frowned, "Oh crap, Nana just said something about rainbows, we are definitely going to Vegas."

"Jonny, breathe deep, calm down," Rob said with a chuckle.

"Calm down?" Jonel squeaked, "Have you seen them all in there? Taking over my life..." Rob coughed discretely and Jonel bit his lip. "Sorry, _our_ lives."

"Jonny, come here." Rob beckoned him over and cupped his cheek, "When grandmothers want to organise, the best thing to do is to sit back and let them do it, if they offer you any choices, just say yes or no."

Jonel pouted. He wanted a little more say, it was _his_ day after all. "I guess," he murmured, nuzzling Rob's hand, "I just... I didn't want it to be such a huge deal." Rob raised an eyebrow and Jonel snorted, "Well, of course it's a big deal, Robbie, God, you _know_ what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," Rob relented and smiled, "But it's kind of cool, Jonny, I mean I finally get to meet Pete and Lana."

Jonel smiled. "Yeah, Uncle Pete rocks but he's _never_ here, it'll be nice to see him."

"You never talk about Lana much," Rob commented.

"Yeah well," Jonel sighed, "She's all right but Dad doesn't like her because Poppa used to have a crush on her."

"Oh yeah," Rob nodded, "I think I remember you telling me that ages ago."

Jonel grinned and shook his head. "It's silly really, it would be like you being jealous of Jenn."

Rob blinked slowly. "Who said I'm not?" he asked quietly.

Surprised, Jonel sat down next to his lover. "You're not are you?" he asked a little hesitantly.

"Not realistically, Jonny, but sometimes, I can't help it." Rob shrugged, it was a visceral thing, the thought that Jonny had loved someone before him.

"Really?" Jonel gasped. He'd never realised. "But Robbie, she's just my friend."

"But she has a part of you I haven't," Rob said softly.

"Oh Robbie," Jonel whispered, tears pricking at his eyes, "You have every part of me, she just... borrows me sometimes."

Rob choked on a laugh. "Borrows you?" he exclaimed, "That sounds terrible."

"Robbie!" Jonel frowned, "You know what I mean. I belong to you, I love _you_ , it has only ever been you," he whispered.

Blinking back tears, Rob shook his head. "Baby, you don't have to say that," he said quietly.

"I'm not saying it to make you feel better," Jonel said, leaning into his lover, "I'm saying it because I mean it. I love Jenn, but I was never in love with her."

Rob shifted back a little so he could see his lover's eyes. Silvery-blue shone with tears, sadness and love. "I love you so much, Jonny," he whispered.

Tugging at his lover, Jonel manoeuvred Rob onto his lap, holding him tight, face buried in his neck. "Love you back," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Rob said quietly. He buried his fingers in Jonel's hair and rubbed gently.

A few minutes later there was knock at the door and Clark poked his head in the room. "Hey," he started, "You both okay?"

Jonel nodded but didn't lift his head from Rob's neck. Rob smiled, "Yeah, I think so."

"Listen, I'm sorry we've all taken over, it's just, Mom is excited and well, you know what your Dad's like, Jonny, he lives for organising things," Clark said, grimacing ruefully. He'd gone to find the boys after realising that they'd been planning all afternoon and yet both grooms were absent.

"I know," Jonel sighed. He pressed a gentle kiss to Rob's neck and looked up. "I was just feeling a little overwhelmed and Dad's pushing the 'gay' marriage political thing a bit too much, you know?"

Clark nodded, "Only because he fought so hard to get it legalised in Kansas, honey."

"So you guys could get married, I know," Jonel sighed, "I just... it's too impersonal, that's all."

"I'll talk to him, Jonny," Clark promised.

"Thanks Poppa," Jonel said with a tiny smile.

"No problem, see you later." Clark smiled and closed the door behind him. Jonel really didn't realise, or perhaps didn't remember how hard it had been for them sometimes before they'd been able to get married, nowadays it was much easier... well in some ways anyway, taking that walk was still hard no matter how much you loved your partner.

"Jonny, maybe we should put together a few ideas of our own and ask Nana and Lex to work with them," Rob suggested.

"Yeah," Jonel smiled and leaned up to kiss his lover, "In fact, I think we should go to bed and start working on them right now."

"Oh really?" Rob asked.

"Yes, really," Jonel replied with a smirk.

Rob kissed Jonel and wrapped his arms round his lover's neck, his legs round Jonel's waist. "Let's go." With a chuckle, Jonel picked Rob up and ran them to their room.

@>*~

Jonel shifted Ryan in his arms, staring at the huge wooden door in front of him, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Rob would probably be furious if he knew where he was, but Jonel had to try. Taking a deep breath, Jonel knocked tentatively. A couple of minutes later, the door was opened by a drawn-looking blonde woman with sad eyes.

"Mrs. Thomson?" Jonel asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"My name's Jonel Kent-Luthor," Jonel introduced himself, "I was wondering if I could talk with you about your son?"

"Robert?" she exclaimed, "Is he... oh God, he's not..."

"He's fine," Jonel said quickly, realising that she was worried. It gave him hope that it wasn't a wasted journey. "Actually he's getting married."

"M-married?" she exclaimed.

"May I come in?" Jonel asked quietly.

"Oh, oh yes, of course," she nodded and moved aside.

"Thank you." She led him into an elegant sitting room. "Please, take a seat, would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Jonel replied, "Ryan, honey, would you like a drink?"

"No thank you," Ryan beamed at him, "Daddy, can I go bathroom?"

"Sure." Jonel glanced enquiringly at Mrs. Thomson.

"Under the stairs in the hallway." She gestured at the door.

"Okay baby, don't forget to wash your hands," Jonel said, putting Ryan down.

"Yes, Daddy," Ryan called back as he scampered out of the room.

"He's a lovely boy," Mrs. Thomson said with a soft smile.

Jonel smiled back. "Takes after his father," he agreed.

She blinked at him. "Pardon me, but aren't you his father?"

"Oh yes, but so is Rob," Jonel explained, "Ryan is your grandson."

"I don't understand," Mrs. Thomson frowned in confusion, "How can you both be Ryan's father?"

"It's complicated," Jonel sighed, "But Rob and I are Ryan's parents and we're getting married."

"Oh, oh dear," she sighed.

"I know Robbie misses you, I just wanted..." Jonel paused to catch his almost super speeding son returning from the bathroom. "I wanted to invite you to the wedding."

"Daddy, Daddy," Ryan bounced excitedly, "There were tiny soaps like roses."

"Really? Do you smell like roses now?" Jonel asked with a soft smile.

"Uh huh." Ryan leaned against his father's leg and smiled shyly at the lady. "Hi."

"Hi," she said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Please, Mrs. Thomson," Jonel said quietly, "Please say you'll come, it'll be a chance to talk, maybe reconcile."

"Mr. Kent-Luthor," she started.

"Jonny," Jonel murmured.

"Jonny," she grimaced sadly, "I love my son, so much, but his father..." she trailed off and sighed, "I tried to talk to him when Rob first came out but he wouldn't listen, said he'd throw me out if I didn't support him." She shrugged, "I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave David, even when he threw our son out like... like garbage." Her breath hitched and she put her hands over her face, starting to cry.

Ryan blinked, his expression turning to distress. He walked over and wrapped his arms round her neck, hugging her.

"Such a sweet boy," she sobbed, "Just like my Robert."

"Dada?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"Your Dada is my little boy," she whispered.

"Are you my Grandma?" Ryan asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

"Yes dear," she whispered.

"I have a Grandma like you Daddy?" Ryan exclaimed.

"That's right honey," Jonel laughed. At Mrs. Thomson's look of confusion, Jonel sighed. "Our family situation is a little unusual. Rob, Ryan and myself live with my fathers and my baby sister, Lillian. My Poppa's Mom is the only female parent still alive... except you."

"You have two fathers?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jonel smiled, "My parents are great, I know they'd love to meet you. They love Rob like a son..."

"Annie, what's going on here?" A tall, well built, blond man stalked into the room.

"David, I, this is..." she trailed off, blanching under her husband's glare.

Jonel stood up and offered his hand. "My name is..."

"I know who you are," David Thomson sneered, "You and your pervert so-called parents."

Jonel bristled. "My parents are not perverts, Sir," he bit out, "They've been together for twenty-four years, raised a family, lived happily and quietly."

"Wait," Annie Thomson gasped, "You knew..."

"It's disgusting," David Thomson shouted, "An affront to God, a travesty of nature."

"All this time, you forbade me any contact with our son," Annie breathed, "But you knew..."

"Be quiet, Annie!" David Thomson thundered.

Ryan stared up at the big, scary man and tried not to cry, sniffing quietly.

"Baby, hey, it's okay," Jonel bent and picked up his son, "Come on, let's go home." He turned to his lover's father, wondering how such a bigot had sired a wonderful man like Rob. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I don't believe God would ever turn from love but I'm sure I can't change your mind. I just wish you'd reconsider for your son's sake."

"I have no son." David Thomson crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

Sighing, Jonel turned to leave.

"But Daddy, Grandma," Ryan protested.

"David, please," Annie tried.

"That's enough, Annie," David snarled. "You," he pointed at Jonel, "Get out!"

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Jonel said softly, "It's time to go." He carried his son out, glancing back briefly through the walls to see Annie Thomson sitting by herself, sobbing heartbrokenly. He blinked, regretful tears pricking at his eyes. "Honey, promise me you won't tell Dada about today?"

"Why Daddy?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"Because it would make him sad," Jonel sighed.

"Because of the scary man?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, honey, because of the scary man," Jonel nodded. He checked no one could see them and took off, flying back to Metropolis and home.

"But what about Grandma?" Ryan asked.

"We'll just have to hope she's okay," Jonel replied quietly.

"Okay," Ryan sighed, even though he didn't want to lie to his Dada and he didn't want to leave his Grandma with the scary man.

"Thank you, Ryan." Jonel alighted on the balcony of his room, entering through the window despite his human father's rule of _always_ using the front door.

"Jonny?" Rob stared at his lover in surprise, "I was wondering where you'd got to."

"Just took Ryan for a fly," Jonel half-lied, feeling awful for doing so when he was always so adamant that they never lie to each other about anything.

"Did you have fun, Ryan?" Rob asked his son with a smile. Ryan bit his lip, trying not to blurt out what had happened and nodded quietly. Rob frowned, Ryan was usually exuberant after going flying with Jonel, but tonight he seemed subdued. "You sure, sweetheart?"

Blinking widely, Ryan nodded again. He wriggled out of his father's arms and ran across to the bed, clambering up into his other father's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Baby," Rob breathed, "What's wrong?" He looked up at his lover, "Jonny, did something happen?"

"No," Jonel denied just a fraction too fast. He winced as Rob's eyes widened. "It's nothing, Robbie, really, we... stopped off at the park and Ryan got scared by a man shouting."

Rob stared at his lover in disbelief. He had the most horrible feeling that Jonel was actually lying to him. "You took Ryan to the park, at night?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like he'd be in any danger," Jonel said defensively.

"I know that, Jonny, but there are things he doesn't need to see at his age," Rob said quietly, hugging his son close and stroking his hair.

"Okay already," Jonel snapped, "I just wanted to help this woman out." Shit. Jonel sighed to himself. He was just making it worse and now he was snapping at Rob when he'd done nothing wrong.

Frowning, Rob shook his head. "Jonny, I thought we agreed, no superhero stuff when Ryan's with you."

"I _know_ ," Jonel sighed. Even though it was a lie, it brought up a whole other issue he had problems with. "But I... you don't understand, Robbie, you can't understand how hard it is to hear what I hear and not help." He collapsed onto the end of the bed and lay back, closing his eyes.

Rob stared at his lover in confusion. He was still pretty sure Jonel was lying to him for some reason, because he couldn't imagine that Jonel would ever expose their son to an environment like the park at night, but apparently, what ever this was, it had hit a nerve he'd never realised was there. "Jonny, I'm going to put Ryan to bed, okay?" Rob said softly, "I'll be right back so we can talk."

"Fine," Jonel muttered, guilt making him react out of proportion.

Worried and perplexed, Rob quickly got his son ready for bed, then tucked him in and kissed his forehead. "Feeling better, baby?" he asked.

"Yes, Dada," Ryan whispered. He reached up so he could give his father a hug. His Dada must miss his Mommy and Ryan felt really bad not telling him that they'd visited her.

"Oof, gently sweetie," Rob smiled softly, his heart swelling with love for his baby. "Love you, Ry."

"Love you too, Dada." Ryan kissed his cheek and lay down, snuggling under the covers.

"Night night." Rob turned out the lights and headed back to his bedroom.

@>*~

Jonel had debated the wisdom of running away so he didn't have to deal with it, but that was childish and would just annoy Rob. Generally a hard thing to do, Rob had the almost unending patience required of a good teacher; it took a _lot_ to annoy him. Still, Jonel went out onto the balcony, leaning on the wall to stare out at the sky.

Rob stood in the doorway for a moment, watching his lover in the moonlight. Jonel's eyes were dark, his expression brooding and Rob hated to see him like this but he had no idea what had precipitated it all or why he could shake the feeling that Jonel was lying to him. He stepped out onto the balcony and moved behind Jonel, gently wrapping his arms round the bigger man.

Jonel sighed and leaned back into the warm embrace.

"You want to talk about it?" Rob whispered.

"I don't know," Jonel admitted quietly, "It's so hard, Rob, only Poppa can really understand."

"At least let me try, Jonny, if you don't tell me what's bothering you, how am I supposed to help?" Rob asked quietly.

"Do you know how many people are being attacked, raped, murdered, right now?" Jonel whispered, "How many terrorist attacks, wars, natural disasters are occurring?" Rob shook his head, grip tightening around his lover. "Do you know how many screams I hear, how many times I have to choose who I'm going to save and who I have to leave to die?"

Rob's chest clenched at the pain in Jonel's voice. It was bad enough knowing how much pain and suffering Jonel had to deal with when he was Superman, but to realise how hard it was to be a superhero, the terrible decisions that had to be made, just broke his heart. "Baby," Rob breathed.

"When you just dismiss it as 'superhero stuff' it hurts, Rob because it's so fucking hard..." Jonel's voice broke, tears welling up uncontrollably. He turned in his lover's arms and buried his face in Rob's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Jonny," Rob whispered, "You always seem so strong and confident as Superman, I guess I never thought about how many times you can't help. And I know it must hurt you so much." He sighed and pulled Jonel into a gentle kiss. Whatever Jonel was lying about, he was going to let go. They really didn't need accusations and arguments at this point, he just wanted Jonel to feel better.

Kissing back hard, Jonel tried not to cry any more, just clutched at his lover for comfort.

"Baby," Rob pulled back slowly, "Have you thought about talking to Clark, find out how he deals with it?"

"I," Jonel blinked, "I guess I could. I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, he's got nearly fifteen years more experience, he must have gone through the same thing," Rob said quietly.

Jonel went still, a sudden memory coming to the fore. "When I was about ten, my Dads went through a really bad patch. Dad seemed to be working all the time, Poppa cried a lot, he used to come to my room and just watch me," Jonel whispered.

"Ten?" Rob asked with a frown, "Wasn't that when they got married?"

"Yeah," Jonel nodded, "I don't know what Dad did, but I know he did something to fix it all."

"I wonder," Rob mused.

"What?" Jonel asked curiously.

"If it's got anything to do with why Lex said not to ask the details of how he proposed," Rob explained.

"He said that?" Jonel exclaimed.

"Uh huh," Rob nodded.

"Robbie?" Jonel whispered, suddenly feeling bad again because his lover was being so sweet and understanding. _Again_. Sometimes, Jonel really felt like he didn't deserve Rob.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to bed and cuddle?" Jonel asked in a tiny voice.

Rob smiled softly and led his lover back inside. He undressed Jonel slowly and sat him down on the bed before getting undressed himself. Jonel reached out for his lover. Wrapping his arms round Rob's waist, Jonel pulled his lover close and rested his forehead on his flat, lightly hairy belly. Rob smiled a little sadly. Obviously, whatever had happened that day had been hard on his younger lover. Stroking Jonel's hair gently with one hand, he rubbed his lover's shoulder.

"Robbie," Jonel murmured, ducking his head to nuzzle the denser hair at Rob's groin, breathing in the stronger scent of his lover, taking comfort in it.

Cock stirring, Rob groaned quietly. He could feel the need for connection in his lover. Jonel's fingers fanned out over his hardening dick, warm, wet tongue licking delicately around his balls. "Jonny?" Rob whispered questioningly, wanting to be sure that his lover didn't feel like he had to do anything.

"Want to, Robbie," Jonel murmured, wrapping his hand round Rob's cock and pumping slowly. He licked up the crease of Rob's thigh and nudged his nose against his lover's balls, inhaling deeply again. The scent of arousal, warmth and love from Rob made him feel so good, and feel happy that he was making Rob feel good.

Jonel seemed to be exploring every inch of his groin, lapping softly at Rob's skin until he was moaning with need. He wanted Jonel's warm mouth around his cock, using his far too talented tongue to tease him. "Baby, please," Rob breathed. Jonel looked up, meeting his eyes as he sucked the tip of Rob's cock into his mouth. "Yeah," Rob sighed happily, wet heat encompassing him, Jonel sucking hard on his aching dick as he continued to jack him. Need and lust built fast, tension and need for release growing deep in his groin as the pleasure of Jonel's mouth surged through him.

With a quiet moan as precome spurted into his mouth, Jonel sucked harder, swallowing more of Rob's cock, letting go with his hand to cup and roll his lover's balls gently. He loved the taste of his lover, the feel of having his cock in his mouth, the soft silky skin against his tongue. Jonel dropped his hand to his own cock, fisting it with a tight grasp.

"Yes, Jonny, God," Rob groaned, cupping the back of Jonel's head to thrust deep into his mouth as the tension burst and pleasure ripped through him, come shooting down Jonel's throat.

Jonel swallowed quickly, moaning happily as the taste and scent of his lover pushed him over the edge. He came, shuddering, over his hand, panting harshly around Rob's slowly softening dick. Pulling back, Jonel pressed a kiss to Rob's hipbone and straightened, looking up at his lover again.

Rob smiled down at Jonel and gently cupped his cheek. "I love you, Jonny," he whispered, bending down to kiss him.

"Love you back," Jonel sighed, guilty tears pricking at his eyes.

"Stay," Rob said quietly, moving back to quickly head to the bathroom. He rinsed out a wash cloth and brought it back to gently clean Jonel up. As he wiped his lover's groin, Jonel suddenly bent over him, wrapping arms round him as he started to cry again. Kneeling, Rob held him close, rocking slightly. "Baby?"

"I don't deserve you," Jonel sobbed, breath hitching.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Rob exclaimed, "Why would you say that?"

"Because I lied to you and you knew but you let it go," Jonel breathed.

Tensing at Jonel's admission of lying, Rob pulled back slightly, lifting Jonel's chin till their eyes met, deep sea blue locking with silver blue. "Do you know why I let it go?" he whispered. Jonel shook his head, tears streaming down his face. "Because I know how you are about lying and I can only guess what could be so important that you would lie to me, but it must be," Rob said quietly.

"I didn't want you to be hurt," Jonel whispered.

Rob swallowed nervously. There wasn't much Jonel could do that would hurt him, at least not consciously. That his lover was seeing someone else was the _only_ thing he could think of right then, and probably because he was getting more worried. Because Jonel would never cheat on him, of that much he was certain.

"What is it, Jonny? Just tell me, please."

With a sigh, Jonel looked down. "I went to see your parents," he admitted quietly.

Rob stiffened, pain and anger hitting him equally hard. "Why would you do that?" he hissed.

Jonel shrugged uncertainly. "We're getting married, Robbie, and we have a child, I thought maybe if they met Ryan..."

"You took Ryan to my parents?" Rob snapped angrily, "To do what, break my mother's heart some more?"

"I didn't know," Jonel whispered, "You never talk about it and I know you miss her."

"I don't talk about it _because_ I miss her," Rob shouted, painful tears prickling at his eyes, "She tried so hard but my father wouldn't listen, he even said it was her fault I was gay..." he trailed off, the memory of his mother crying making his breath catch in his chest, "I left so she'd be okay," he whispered.

Tentatively, Jonel wrapped his arms back round Rob's shoulders and pulled him close. He sighed in relief when his lover clutched at him, but felt terrible when Rob started to cry quietly. "I'm sorry, Robbie," Jonel breathed kissing his lover's blond hair gently, "I just wanted to try and help."

"I know," Rob sighed," I know, but it's too late, baby, you can't help. Not with that."

Jonel's heart stuttered painfully in his chest. The thought that there was so much hurt in his lover that he couldn't heal, tore at him. He pulled Rob closer, hands running up and down his lover's back slowly. "I'm sorry I lied to you," he breathed, "Never again, I swear."

"Don't promise me, Jonny," Rob whispered, "It's not a promise you can keep."

"But I..." Jonel started to object.

"Baby, it's okay," Rob whispered, "I don't expect you never to lie, I just... not over something like this, you know?"

"Yeah," Jonel sighed," I'm sorry."

"Was it my father who scared Ryan?" Rob asked, hugging his lover.

"Yeah," Jonel admitted, grimacing apologetically. "I'm sorry I asked him to lie to you."

Rob shook his head. "You can definitely promise never to do that again, Jonny," he said with a sigh.

"I do, I promise," Jonel whispered, "Baby?"

"Yeah?" Rob asked softly.

"I..." Jonel swallowed thickly, a sudden desperate need for Rob's love and forgiveness consuming him. "Maybe... maybe you should p-punish me."

Rob blinked, mouth going dry as his heart flipped over in his chest. They'd always had a slightly dom/sub relationship, partly due to Jonel's mating drive, and that had grown over the years. But recently, it seemed to have become more concrete, Jonel offering himself up completely; this was certainly the first time punishment had been mentioned seriously and Rob was almost shocked at how much the thought turned him on, how much he _wanted_.

The question was, how? If he spanked Jonel, he'd probably break his hand. Bondage was purely symbolic with his lover as he was too strong for any confines. Unless... no, both Lex and Clark would kill him slowly and painfully if he used kryptonite and besides, _he'd_ feel terrible. That left only one thing he could think of for the moment, teasing and denial.

Jonel stared worriedly at his lover, the silence dragged on so long. He wondered if he'd gone too far, maybe even shocked Rob. Then, suddenly, Rob smirked, an oddly Luthorian look on his usually gentle features. Swallowing hard, Jonel sat back, wondering what his lover could be thinking.

"You're right, Jonny," Rob said quietly, "You need to be punished for us to move past this." Licking his lips, Rob stood and backed up a little. "Get up," he said coldly.

Blinking in surprise at his lover's sudden change of tone and authoritarian stance, Jonel stood. It wasn't even like being back at school because Rob was a very kind and understanding teacher. His lover stood in front of him, arms folded over his chest, expression blank and dark. It made Jonel shiver, almost a little afraid of what was coming, yet at the same time, he couldn't prevent the gut deep arousal that made his cock harden quickly as he stood under his lover's coldly assessing gaze.

"Go and stand in the corner, face the bed, hands behind your back," Rob ordered him quietly.

Jonel nodded shakily, hurrying to obey his lover. He stood in the corner of their room and clasped his hands together behind his back, then stared in disbelief as Rob slipped on some boxers and got into bed, completely ignoring him. He opened his mouth to speak and Rob glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say you could speak?" Rob asked quietly.

Jonel closed his mouth and shook his head. Rob stared at him for a moment longer, then leaned over and picked up a book from the bedside table. Perversely, this just made Jonel want... what, he wasn't sure, but being ignored was making him shiver with tense anticipation. What was Rob going to do?

Maybe ten minutes later, Jonel was straining for control. His cock was still hard and aching now for his lover, want and need for something, _anything_ , coiling deep in his gut, almost painful in its intensity. Jonel clenched his hands together tighter, trying desperately not to move, but it was getting harder and harder to obey his lover. Especially as he could smell Rob's arousal.

Jonel made a tiny noise and Rob felt his eyes flicker over to his lover before he could stop himself. Jonel was visibly trembling, cock hard and leaking, jaw clenched, eyes almost completely closed. Rob bit his lip and gripped his book tightly, forcing himself not to move, not to go and kneel in front of Jonel and blow him till they both came. Instead, he took a deep breath, put his book aside, pushed down the covers and settled back on their bed. He was hard enough to hurt and one touch to his crotch made Rob hiss as his dick jerked in his shorts.

Jonel's eyes flew open and widened, mouth and throat working as he swallowed. Rob pretended to ignore him, slipping his hand into his boxers to grip his cock, stroking slowly. He moaned quietly and rolled his hips, putting on a show to torture his lover.

Not quite able to hold back a groan, Jonel watched Rob jack himself. He knew his lover had left his shorts on to block his view and, in a moment of defiance, Jonel used his X-ray so he could watch Rob's hand sliding smoothly over his rigid cock. He licked his lips and dug his nails into his skin, straining to stay in the corner.

Rob glanced up. Jonel's eyes had an intensity combined with a vacant glaze that he recognised and he frowned. "No powers, Jonel," he snapped, stopped his movements until his lover met his gaze, looking a little guilty. "Eyes on mine, Jonel," Rob said firmly.

Jaw trembling, Jonel swallowed and nodded, locking his eyes on his lover's, somehow forcing himself not to glance down to watch the movement of Rob's hand in his shorts, the rolling of his hips, writhing of his body as he stroked himself again. Sweat trickled down his face, stinging his eyes that already felt raw and sore, his fingernails were almost piercing his skin he was clenching his hands together so hard, the pain just keeping him under control.

But, God, how much he needed Rob, wanted him, his touch, his cock... his love and forgiveness. Jonel's breath hitched, he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but this was his punishment and he couldn't bear to disappoint Rob either. His contrasting needs were tearing him apart. Rob gasped and moaned and Jonel whimpered, tears pricking his eyes. It was too much, not enough, Jonel didn't even know any more. Rob's scent was battering at his control, his own need making it worse, yet still, somehow, he stayed where he was, tears of frustration and strain pouring down his face.

Rob's eyes had slid closed and he stroked faster, feeling his orgasm getting closer, a knot of pleasure and warmth in his groin spreading through his body. A strange noise from his lover made him open his eyes and Rob gasped. Jonel was flushed all over, tears coursing down his face, dripping from his chin to join leaking precome on the floor. With a groan, Rob came, jerking up into his fist in surprise, gasping for breath. A sob broke free from Jonel's mouth and the younger man dropped to his knees.

"Please, Robbie," he cried, "I can't... please," he breathed desperately.

Rob wanted nothing more than to run over to his lover and comfort him, but he steeled himself. Pulling off his shorts, Rob moved to the end of the bed, sitting on the edge. "Come here, Jonel," he said quietly. His lover struggled to his feet and stumbled over to him. "Lick me clean, keep your hands behind your back." Jonel stared at him, eyes wide and shining, bleached silver by the tears that continued to flow. Rob bit his lip to stop himself from leaning forward to hug his lover. Jonel sniffed, knelt down, breath hitching and bent over to start licking him clean.

The scent of completion, the taste of his lover's come made Jonel moan happily. His shoulders and arms hurt from straining against himself, his cock ached with frustrated need, but at least Rob had allowed him this small touch. He continued to lick his lover even after he was clean, loving the taste and feel of Rob's skin, until Rob pushed him back.

He stared up at his lover pleadingly. "Please, Robbie," he breathed.

"Please what?" Rob asked softly.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," Jonel replied.

"I forgive you," Rob smiled gently, "Of course I do, I love you."

"I love you." Jonel sniffed quietly and smiled back.

Leaning forward, Rob carefully wiped the tears from Jonel's face, kissing his eyelids, nose, cheeks then gently kissing his lips. Jonel slowly unclasped his hands, bringing his arms forward with a tiny hiss of pain so he could finally touch Rob, hugging him close.

"You okay?" Rob asked, a little anxious. He wondered if maybe he hadn't pushed Jonel too far. His lover had _cried_ , and yet Rob had been unbelievably aroused by the sight of Jonel straining so hard to obey him, and the tears had, for some reason made Jonel look so beautiful, ethereal almost. Now he understood why Lex sometimes called Clark his angel.

"Yes," Jonel whispered, "I feel, I feel released."

Rob scooted back on the bed, drawing Jonel up with him so they could lie together and cuddle like they'd originally planned. "How do you mean?" Rob asked quietly.

"Even though I said sorry, and you accepted it, I still felt like it wasn't enough," Jonel tried to explain, "Now, I, like you said, I feel like we can move past it." That was how he felt. Instead of obsessing about what he'd done, how he'd lied and hurt Rob, for days, and worrying about it, it was over. At a gut level, a visceral level, his punishment had wiped away the guilt.

"Good," Rob sighed, kissing the top of Jonel's head. He still felt a bit strange that seeing his lover cry had triggered his orgasm, but then it seemed almost symbiotic, their needs complementing each other.

"Don't feel guilty, Robbie," Jonel whispered sleepily, "I needed it."

"I know," Rob sighed. Jonel knew him too well. "Sleep, baby."

Jonel snuggled closer, burying his face in Rob's neck. His groin was aching, but he didn't care, he _had_ needed it.

@>*~

Jonel got up slowly, Rob had already left for school but for once Jonel hadn't got up with him. He'd wanted to, but he was really tired and lethargic that morning. He just hadn't felt great lately, but had put it down to stress over their impending nuptials. Until the previous night that was, when he'd suddenly been overcome with nausea. A nausea that was only too familiar.

With a sense of trepidation, Jonel went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror.

"Fuck," he whispered. Taking a deep breath, Jonel focused harder, staring into himself. "Oh fuck," he repeated, gripping the edge of the sink until it crumbled.

Yanking on a pair of boxers, Jonel speeded into the office and dropped to his knees in front of his father.

"Jonny?" Lex gasped in surprise, "What is it?"

"Daddy," Jonel blinked at his human father and reached up for a hug.

Lex pulled his son close, holding him tightly. "Honey, what's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing," Jonel breathed, "Everything, I don't..." He burst into tears feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Hey," Lex whispered, "Jonny, come on, talk to me."

Jonel forced himself under control and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Dad."

Lex froze for a second, then he pulled back gently. "Haven't you been taking your pill?"

Nodding, Jonel wiped his face. "The night Rob proposed... I don't remember taking it."

"Oh," Lex said quietly. "Sweetheart, how do you feel about this?"

"I don't know," Jonel sighed, "Dad, I've been taking my pill since then, it won't... it won't affect the baby, will it?"

"No," Lex replied immediately, "No, we made sure of that."

A sense of relief flooded Jonel and with it, a feeling of quiet happiness, warming his heart. "Oh my God, Dad."

He smiled softly and Lex breathed a sigh of relief. "Have you told Rob?" he asked.

"No," Jonel replied, "I only just checked." He stood up, "Oh God, Dad, I need to tell him."

"Well go," Lex chuckled.

Jonel knelt up and kissed his father's cheek before speeding back to his room to get showered and dressed. He flew to his old school, alighting carefully between two buildings so no one saw him, then jogged to reception.

"Can I help... Jonel Kent-Luthor," Ellen Gray stared at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Jonel hadn't visited his school since graduating, not wanting to make things harder for Rob.

"I need to see Rob," Jonel said feeling a little anxious, "Can I get a pass? It's important."

"Sure," she nodded, not about to refuse a Luthor. She filled out a pass and handed it to him.

"Thanks," Jonel smiled, "Same class?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling back.

"Thanks Mrs. Gray," Jonel called back as he jogged to what had been his favourite classroom. He slowed as he approached and took a deep breath. Before he knocked, Jonel looked in the window and watched his lover talking animatedly, sitting on the edge of his desk. He smiled at the infatuated expressions of most of the girls and the interest on the faces of the boys. Then he tapped lightly on the door, opening it as he did so.

"Jonny?" Rob blinked at his lover in total surprise.

"Hey," Jonel smiled, "You kids mind if I borrow Mr. Thomson?" There was a murmur of no and Jonel crooked his finger at his lover. Rob glanced at the kids.

"Um, okay, at least pretend to keep reading, guys. And keep the noise down, I'll be right outside." He raised an eyebrow at them and crossed the room.

Jonel grabbed him and pulled him out into the corridor.

"Jonny, what is it?" Rob asked, feeling anxious despite Jonel's smile because his lover _never_ came into school.

"I just wanted," Jonel paused and bit his lip, "I'm sorry I was a bit funny with you last night, I wasn't feeling very well."

Rob blinked, "But baby, you don't get ill."

"I'm not ill," Jonel whispered. A flicker of understanding crossed Rob's face and Jonel grinned, "I'm pregnant."

Rob let out a cry of joy and yanked Jonel into his arms. "Really?" he gasped, happiness overwhelming him.

Grinning so widely he thought his face might split, Jonel nodded.

"Oh my God, Jonny," Rob laughed, "That's so wonderful!"

"Really?" Jonel asked.

"Yes!" Rob said emphatically. "I love you so much, Jonny." He cupped his lover's cheek and kissed him deeply.

Jonel clutched at his lover, despite being aware of Rob's whole class watching them. When Rob pulled back for breath, Jonel leaned his forehead against his lover's and smiled. "Love you back." They kissed again, gently, and Jonel stepped back. "I'd better go, I haven't told Poppa yet."

Rob nodded, "And we'll tell Ryan together later?"

"Yeah," Jonel agreed, leaning forward for one last kiss, sighing when he had to release Rob's mouth for a final time. "We can pick you up later if you want?" he suggested.

"Sounds good," Rob nodded, "See you later, baby." He watched his lover walk away with a soft smile, then turned back to his class and sighed. "Okay, guys, show's over, everyone back to their seats." He followed them back inside and sat on the edge of his desk. All of them were staring at him and Rob sighed again. "Oh all right, you can ask me some questions, but then I want you all to get back to work, deal?"

There was a murmur of assent and Rob sat back to start answering.

@>*~

Jonel speeded up into the sky. "Poppa?" he yelled, then focused his hearing, "Where are you?"

"Moon." Came a faint reply. Jonel shook his head. His alien father loved freaking out NASA by waving at them from space sometimes.

"Meet you on the dark side," he shouted, speeding into orbit. He landed next to his father and grinned. "Guess what."

Clark rolled his eyes. "You're a weirdo?"

"Poppa!" Jonel smacked his arm. "No, geez."

"Well what then?" Clark chuckled.

Jonel grinned. "I'm pregnant."

Clark blinked at his son for several long seconds then pulled him into a tight hug. "Honey, that's so great... it is, right?" he added warily.

"Yeah, it is," Jonel sighed happily.

"Have you told Rob?" Clark asked.

Jonel nodded, "Yeah, just now. We're going to tell Ryan later."

"And your Dad?"

"Yeah, I was so shocked I kinda cried all over him," Jonel smiled ruefully.

"Poor baby," Clark smiled. He smoothed back his son's hair and gently kissed his forehead. "I bet you scared him."

"Yeah," Jonel chuckled. "Actually I'd better go home and do my job, huh?"

"Oh I'm sure he'll let you off," Clark smiled softly. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye Poppa."

Clark waved as his son flew home, then headed for London to help with an IRA bomb threat.

@>*~

Jonel and Ryan were waiting for him in their car. Rob took a deep breath and plastered a smile onto his face. No matter what shit he'd gone through that afternoon, he was _not_ going to ruin Jonel's day. They were going to tell Ryan about getting a new brother or sister and celebrate. He opened the passenger door and smiled more genuinely at his son's reaction.

"Dada!" Ryan exclaimed happily, reaching for his father.

"Hey, my two favourite boys," Rob laughed. He leaned over the seat to kiss his son, then shifted to kiss his lover.

"Robbie?" Jonel murmured with an inquiring frown. Rob's scent was a little off, a current of sadness and stress under the happiness.

Rob shook his head, smiling. "Later, baby, let's celebrate."

"Celebrate Dada?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Yeah, sweetie," Jonel smiled in the rear-view mirror at his son. "We've got something special to tell you."

"Yay," Ryan bounced in his car seat. He grinned at his fathers.

Rob smiled at his son and sighed. They were sure that Ryan would be gay, the Kryptonian partner would be the child bearer in a relationship, a human wouldn't be able to cope with the pregnancy. Rob just hoped that attitudes would improve by the time it affected Ryan.

Reaching over, Jonel gently squeezed Rob's leg. The undercurrent of sadness had grown stronger and Jonel wanted to stop the car so he could hug his lover.

"It's okay, Jonny," Rob whispered, "We'll talk later."

"Okay," Jonel sighed, stroking Rob's thigh before returning his hand to the wheel. He pulled into the garage of their building and parked.

"Come on, sweetie." Jonel swung Ryan into his arms.

"Jonny, take it easy," Rob said with a touch of anxiety.

Jonel smiled, "Baby, I'm only two months along, I'm fine."

"Sorry." Rob flushed lightly and grinned.

They hurried upstairs and into the apartment where Lex and Clark were waiting for them, dinner laid out ready.

"Aw, Dads," Jonel smiled and kissed his fathers.

"We having a party?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"Uh huh," Jonel bounced his son in his arms. "Would you like to know why?"

"Yeah Daddy," Ryan replied.

"Well, very soon, baby, you're going to be a big brother," Jonel explained.

Ryan froze, staring at his father. He'd always wanted to be a big brother, like his daddy was Lily's big brother. "Really?" he whispered.

"Really," Jonel replied.

"Is there a baby in your tummy, Daddy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Jonel grinned and winked at his sister who had come to join them and was holding their human father's hand, staring solemnly at them.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Lex asked softly.

"Yes," she said quietly, finally smiling at her brother. "I hope it's a girl."

"I want a baby brother," Ryan said, not quite pouting.

"Children, we're not going to argue over the sex," Lex said quietly, "Come on, let's have some dinner."

"Yes, Daddy," Lillian sighed.

"Din-din-dinner," Ryan sang happily, "Yummy, yummy in my tummy."

Jonel glanced at Rob and they chuckled.

"Big baby," Lillian muttered, but she couldn't help smiling.

@>*~

After dinner, bathing the children and finally settling an excited Ryan, Jonel excused himself and Rob and pulled his lover to their room. Sitting down on the end of the bed, they wrapped their arms round each other, wanting to be close.

"Want to talk about it?" Jonel asked quietly.

Sighing, Rob quickly kissed his lover. "Most of the kids were fine, just curious. I knew a couple of the boys were uncomfortable but they didn't say anything so I didn't push it, you know?" Jonel nodded, pulling Rob a little closer and kissing his cheek. "Then Turner called me into his office and screamed at me about inappropriate behaviour and promoting homosexuality in my students." Rob stopped, his breath hitching slightly with anger and hurt.

Jonel frowned, anger over his lover's pain overwhelming him. "Turner's had it in for you since the beginning," he growled, "I'm sorry I gave him an excuse to get at you, baby."

"It's not _your_ fault," Rob exclaimed, "Gary's wife visits him all the time and nobody bats a _fucking_ eyelid."

Jonel blinked. Rob didn't swear very often, too used to watching his language at school. He was obviously furious. "Baby," Jonel started.

"He suspended me, Jonny," Rob whispered, the full impact of his anger and horror hitting him.

"He _what_?" Jonel gasped, "Is he insane? Dad will have his head!"

Rob sighed. "I don't know, Jonny, I mean the wedding's coming up and you're pregnant, I just..."

"Robbie, we can't let him think he can get away with crap like that," Jonel said firmly, "You are a good teacher."

"It'll bring _us_ up," Rob said softly.

"And we'll tell them we only started seeing each other _after_ I left school," Jonel sighed, knowing Rob's guilt still lingered. "Only we know any different."

"Exactly, Jonny, _I_ know," Rob whispered.

Jonel closed his eyes and leaned his head on Rob's shoulder. "Baby, you know and I know that under any other circumstances you would _never_ have had a sexual relationship with a student." Rob shrugged and Jonel sat up, opening his eyes to stare at him. "You _know_ that, Robbie," he said emphatically.

"No, I don't," Rob whispered, "You were... you _are_ so beautiful, Jonny. I wanted you so much, even though it was wrong, I would have been with you whatever the circumstance."

"Robbie, that's not true, you are too good a man," Jonel insisted, "Besides, we wanted each other, loved each other, that's how the mating drive works, you know that."

"Maybe," Rob breathed.

"No maybes about it," Jonel whispered. He shifted, climbing onto Rob's lap, straddling his thighs and wrapping his arms round his neck. "I believe in you," he said with a soft smile. Rob slid his arms round Jonel's waist loosely and leaned his forehead against his chest.

"I'll tell Dad what happened," Jonel whispered, "He'll sort it out." He might just have a word with Turner himself... although that was the sort of thing he should talk to Rob about first, but Jonel knew his lover would tell him to leave it alone and Jonel wasn't sure that he could. Rob had taken a lot of shit from the school's Principal over the last few years and Jonel wanted it to stop. Rob was _too_ nice sometimes.

"Thank you, Jonny," Rob sighed. He lifted his head and slid his fingers into Jonel's dark hair, tugging him gently into a kiss. With a quiet sigh, Jonel's lips parted and Rob swept his tongue into his lover's warm, sweet mouth.

Exchanging soft kisses, Rob and Jonel shifted back on the bed and settled down in each other's arms.

@>*~

Lex watched the morning news in disbelief and growing anger. "I don't fucking believe it," he muttered. He stood up and started to pace as he continued to watch, his mood darkening. "Clark!" he shouted, "Get here _now_!" A slight breeze wafted through the room and his husband appeared in front of him.

"You yelled?" Clark asked with a touch of snarkiness. Lex glared at him, tight-lipped and Clark barely prevented himself from taking a step backwards. He hadn't seen Lex that angry in years, let alone had that anger directed at him. "What?" he asked.

Lex gritted his teeth so he didn't say anything he'd regret and pointed at the TV.

"What?" Clark repeated softly, turning to watch the news. As he saw the footage of himself and Jonel on the moon, Clark felt the colour drain from his face.

"There's been talk already that Superman is a front to soften us up for alien invasion," Lex bit out angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That no one could see us, God!" Clark snapped. "Fuck, Lex, you think I wanted this to happen?" He clenched his fists, trying to maintain control in the face of Lex's electric scent of anger.

Lex narrowed his eyes. "I don't know," he growled, "I thought you were smarter than this."

Clark blinked, "So now I'm stupid?"

"You met Jonel somewhere it was obvious you were _both_ aliens and you don't think that's stupid?" Lex exclaimed.

"I didn't know they were watching the dark side of the moon, did I?" Clark shouted, hurt now as well as angry, and the fact that he really wanted to jump his husband right now was only making it worse.

"We agreed you two would _never_ use your powers together, Clark," Lex snapped, "Do you know what this could do?!"

"Of course I do, I was there when we discussed it, _remember_?" Clark snarked.

"Oh, I remember," Lex snapped, "You're the one who apparently forgot. I don't believe this, Clark, Jonny is getting married, he's pregnant, we do _not_ fucking need this."

"No, really?" Clark hissed sarcastically, "Well don't worry about it, Superman has got nothing to do with you anyway!" He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he'd said the wrong thing. Clark swallowed hard.

Lex froze, pain overwhelming his anger. "If that's how you feel about it, fine," he said quietly. He walked back to his desk and sat down, ignoring his husband to concentrate on the computer screen.

"Lex..." Clark started uncertainly. He knew he'd hurt Lex, could smell it.

"Yes, Clark?" Lex asked politely, not looking at his husband. He couldn't look up just then, not after Clark had made it quite clear where his priorities lay.

Swallowing again, Clark shook his head and backed out of the room. What the hell had he done?

Lex glanced up when he heard the door close and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut. They hadn't had a fight like that since just before they'd got married... they'd _never_ had a fight like that, not where Clark would throw something like that in his face, and while he'd never admit it, Lex felt lost and betrayed.

How could Clark say something like that, after all these years? Lex dropped his head into his hands. How was this going to affect _them_?

@>*~

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ryan yelled, running towards Jonel, tears pouring down his face.

Jonel frowned. "What is it?" He picked up his son and frowned even more when he saw his sister's face as she approached them. "Sweetie?" he said softly.

Lillian looked up at her brother. "Those kids said Superman is bad."

"What?" Jonel exclaimed. He pulled her close and focused his hearing around the park.

"... alien invasion..."

"... knew there was something funny about Superman..."

"... no one's that good a guy..."

Jonel swallowed and quickly picked up his sister along with his son. "Time to go." He walked quickly to somewhere he could take off and flew full speed back home. Leaving the kids with soothing words and kisses and distracting them with the TV, Jonel went to the office.

"Dad, something's going on," he started.

Lex looked up at his son inquiringly.

"Everyone's talking about Superman, saying he's a fake," Jonel explained.

Sighing, Lex nodded. "I know, they have footage of you and your father together on the moon. It's been all over the news."

"Oh shit," Jonel gasped, "Oh God, what are we going to do?"

"We?" Lex snorted bitterly, "According to your father, it's got nothing to do with me."

Jonel blinked in shock, recognising deep hurt in his father. "Poppa said that?" he asked, almost disbelievingly. His alien father worshipped the ground his human father walked on, he wouldn't dismiss his Dad like that... would he?

Lex stared at his son and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, come on," Jonel started, "Poppa wouldn't have meant it, you know that."

"Do I?" Lex said quietly, Jonel couldn't possibly understand what Clark had meant by his words.

Jonel couldn't help it, he hurried round the desk and hugged his father. "Dad, don't let heat of the moment crap affect you, of course he didn't mean it."

Holding his son tightly, Lex blinked back tears and chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Relationship advice from my own son, huh?"

"Well, I'm nearly a married man," Jonel smiled softly. "It'll be okay, Dad."

"Sure," Lex said non-commitedly.

Lips tightening, Jonel kissed his father, "Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Jonny," Lex replied.

Jonel stood up. "The kids are watching TV, I've just got to go out for a bit."

"Jonny," Lex started warningly, but his son was already gone. "Shit," he sighed. He just hoped Jonel wouldn't make things worse.

@>*~

Jonel flew around aimlessly for a while, trying to think. Everything seemed to be happening at once; the wedding was in a week, the pregnancy, Rob's suspension and now this. Not only was there a problem with Superman, but his parents had obviously argued about it, which was unlike them.

Changing direction mid-air, Jonel headed for the Daily Planet, landing carefully before heading for his father's desk.

"Poppa," he said quietly when his father didn't even notice him.

Clark started and looked up. "Jonny?" he exclaimed. "Aren't you watching the kids today?"

"Don't worry, Dad's with them," Jonel said, watching his father's expression sadden.

"Oh," Clark said, "How is he?"

Jonel tutted and sat down. "Why don't you go and ask him?" he asked.

"I... can't," Clark sighed. Jonel raised an eyebrow. "It's complicated, Jonny."

"No it's not, Poppa. Dad's really hurt, you've got to tell him you didn't mean it," Jonel said quietly.

"I'm sorry isn't going to cut it, Jonny," Clark sighed, "I did something to your father that I made him promise never to do to me. Oh God, how could I..."

"Poppa," Jonel breathed, heart clenching in sorrow, "Don't give up after one argument, Dad _loves_ you, more than anything."

Clark pulled his son close and hugged him. "I'll try."

"Thanks Poppa," Jonel smiled, "I hate to see you two like this. Now, what are we going to do about Superman?"

@>*~

Lex hadn't seen Clark since their argument, had spent the whole night alone for the first time in over ten years. And he hated it, hated feeling lost and alone without his husband, hated Clark, almost, for not being there, for not coming home and dealing with the situation so that Lex could carry on pretending he wasn't quite so completely dependant on him.

But he was and by the time he got up, exhausted from lack of sleep and too much heartache, Lex was ready to cry.

Listlessly, he showered, dressed, got a cup of coffee and switched on the news. He took a sip of hot coffee and promptly choked at the sight of his husband and son, both dressed as Superman, holding a press conference.

@>*~

Clark took a deep breath.

"Well, as most of you know, I'm Superman," he started, "What nobody knew, until yesterday, was that this," he indicated Jonel, "Is also Superman. I'd like to introduce you to my son." He paused at the uproar but shook his head as question after question was fired at him. "I'm making a statement only, no questions," he said quietly. Clark looked round the room, many of the reporters he knew, friends, rivals, none of them recognised him though. He sighed.

"Frankly, we are both extremely hurt by the conclusions that were immediately drawn, in my experience, in this country, you are innocent until proven guilty, but maybe that doesn't count for aliens." Clark snorted lightly, "So where does that leave my son? My partner is human, my son is half human," Clark stared into the cameras, "Half human," he repeated, "I'm sorry for what I said, love," he whispered.

He straightened up, "After all we have done, do we at least get the benefit of the doubt? My partner and I let our own son risk his life time and again for humanity, _I_ have risked my life time and again for humanity." Clark glanced over at Lois and raised an eyebrow, she flushed lightly, she had never noticed the difference either.

"If it's any reassurance, we will continue to do all we can, and as far as we are aware, there are no other aliens outside our family," Clark concluded, "That's all I have to say, thank you." Turning to Jonel, Clark smiled, "Let's go kiddo."

Lois watched both Supermen fly away and gaped in shock. All this time... after all this time! Fuming, Lois got up and stalked out of the park.

@>*~

Jonel and Clark headed straight home.

"I'm going to take the kids and I'm meeting Rob later," Jonel said quietly, "Go to Dad, okay?"

Clark sighed and kissed his son's cheek. "Okay." He waited for a moment, then superspeeded back into his ordinary clothes. Then he walked to his husband's office, feeling incredibly worried. Clark knocked and opened the door.

"Um, Lex?" he started, then stopped when he saw his lover. Lex was even paler than usual, dark smudges under his eyes which were red rimmed and bloodshot.

"Yes, Clark?" Lex asked politely, not even looking up. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk.

"Are you busy?" Clark asked nervously. The scent of hurt, pain and resignation hung around his husband, stale and sorrowful.

"Yes," Lex said bluntly, typing randomly on the keyboard.

"Oh," Clark sighed despondently, "Oh okay, I guess I'll just wait then..." he trailed off with another sigh and sat on the couch. Once, a long time ago, he'd made Lex promise never to hurt him, never to use his worst fears against him, and what had he done but turned round and used Lex's against him?

Lex stared at his husband surreptitiously, still typing randomly. Was Clark just going to wait, why wasn't he at least trying to get Lex to talk to him. Surely he didn't think the apology on TV was going to be enough? Pain clenched in his chest, had things changed that much, didn't Clark want to talk to him? After what he'd said, after what he'd forced Lex to go through, Clark was going to be the one doing the talking. He ignored his husband as best he could.

Clark waited and waited, becoming more and more upset as Lex ignored him and continued to work. He could smell the hurt and anxiety growing in Lex and it was killing him. He _needed_ to talk to Lex, needed his forgiveness and comfort. His breathing hitched as tears stung his eyes and he started to cry softly.

Freezing at a tiny noise, Lex looked up, gasping quietly when he realised his husband was crying. God, how did this happen, how could Clark just make him want to comfort him like this. It just wasn't fair, but he loved Clark so much.

"Clark," he said quietly. Clark looked up hopefully, blinking at his tears. "You wanted something?" he asked, trying to maintain a semblance of indifference.

"Lex," Clark felt his lips tremble, his husband's surface coolness tearing at him, at odds with the acrid scent of pain that called to him to lick it away, to kiss and stroke and love Lex until it was gone. He only wished it could be that simple. "Lex, I..."

"You what?" Lex snapped impatiently.

"I'm sorry," Clark breathed.

"Yes, I gathered that from the press conference," Lex snorted, "So sorry that apparently you couldn't come home last night and tell me in person."

"I wanted," Clark swallowed hard, "I needed to try and make it up to you," he whispered.

"Make what up to me?" Lex asked lightly, trying to pretend he didn't care. No matter how much he did.

"Lex, don't do that," Clark sighed sorrowfully, "I can smell it, I could smell it then, don't tell me I didn't hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Lex scoffed, "Clark, you have _never_ caused me so much pain before, not once." He stopped abruptly, swallowing back tears of his own.

"Oh Lex." Clark was kneeling by his husband's chair before he'd even thought about it. He put his hand on the arm. "Please, Lex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he blurted out, "Please, you _know_ that, don't you?"

"No," Lex said quietly, "No, I don't."

"How can you say that?" Clark gasped, "I love you. You are everything to me, Lex," he felt tears threaten again and sniffed, "Nothing means more to me than you and our family, you _know_ that. I swear Lex, I didn't mean anything more than it wouldn't affect us as a family but it didn't come out right because I was angry."

"And you wanted to hurt me," Lex said quietly.

"No!" Clark exclaimed. Lex raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I guess," Clark looked down, "But not like that, never like that, Lex, I'm sorry."

Lex stared at his husband, sorrow and love warring with pain and anger. "You made me feel..."

Clark waited but Lex didn't seem to be continuing. "I made you _feel_?" Clark gasped uncomprehendingly. "My God, Lex, it's been twenty-four years, are you still so influenced by your father that you think feeling is bad?"

"No, Clark, you _made_ me feel bad. You made me feel vulnerable and lonely." Lex felt his throat close up and he looked away. "You made me realise that nothing in this world means more to me than you."

Clark slowly let out the breath he'd been holding, heart clenching with bitter-sweet love. "Is that such a bad thing?" he whispered, leaning up to gently touch Lex's cheek.

"It is when you can hurt me like this," Lex whispered back.

"Oh Lex," Clark said sorrowfully, "Sometimes the people we love the most cause us the most pain, you of all people should know that," he paused at Lex's flinch and dropped his hand to his husband's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You don't think that you can't hurt me just as much," Clark sighed and leaned in closer, relieved when Lex shifted towards him, "You did once before, now I promise you the same thing, love, I will never use your fears against you."

Lex sighed, moving closer to his husband as he thought about what he'd said. It was true, all of it, and he loved Clark too much to let go, to not risk getting hurt again. He was too tired to resist. "I seem to recall that we were naked when _I_ made that promise."

Clark found himself chuckling hysterically in relief. Lex had made a joke, that meant he was forgiven. Cupping Lex's cheek again, Clark pulled him close and kissed him, just a soft brushing of lips before he leaned their foreheads together. "That could be arranged," he whispered, flattening his hand on Lex's cheek and sliding it down to his neck, just feeling the pulse, the movement of his husband's lifeblood. He felt overwhelmed with love for this man who'd given everything to him and their family.

"Suck me off and we'll talk," Lex drawled, shifting in his seat and spreading his legs.

Clark blinked up at his husband, half shocked, half aroused, knowing that while Lex was joking, there was an element of seriousness in his request.

Moving between his lover's thighs, Clark leaned forward again and kissed Lex hard, stroking down his chest to tug his shirt out of his pants.

"Mmm," Lex sighed into Clark's mouth, arching into the hands working at his zipper.

Clark slipped his hand into his husband's shorts, tickling hairless skin until he reached the soft satin of his cock. The scent of arousal shot through him as Lex's dick hardened under his touch. "Lex," he breathed, "Want."

"Yes," Lex replied, the same want filling him. He buried his hands in Clark's hair and pushed him down. Clark went willingly, burying his face in Lex's groin with a moan that made Lex's cock jerk needily. Hot tongue slicked up the length of his dick and down again, lapping at his balls till he felt a whimper erupt from his throat. "Clark," he murmured, "No teasing, please." He clenched his hands in his husband's hair desperately. He needed to feel wanted, loved, needed Clark so much.

"Love you," Clark whispered. He kissed the crease between groin and thigh gently, then sucked Lex's erection into his mouth.

"Oh God," Lex moaned, head dropping back against the chair as he was engulfed in wet heat, suction and strong tongue combining to work him hard. "Yes, Clark," he groaned quietly, encouraging his husband's fast strokes with hands and whimpers, pumping his hips until the pressure in his groin started to feel unbearably good.

Clark loved the feel of Lex's cock in his mouth, the taste of leaking precome made him feel so horny, the scent of Lex's arousal, need and lust made him so hard he was about to burst his pants. Feeling his husband's urgency, the tightening of his balls, Clark pushed forward, swallowing Lex's cock into his throat as he pressed a knuckle into the soft skin under his balls.

"Fuck," Lex gasped, back arching as he thrust deep into his lover's throat, the constriction, depth, pressure against his prostate yanked him straight over the edge and he came with a groan, bucking hard into Clark's mouth.

Clark swallowed and moaned quietly as his pants tore under the strain and he fisted his cock, stroking hard and fast as the scent of Lex's satiation overwhelmed him. "God Lex," he breathed, coming over them both, staring up into his husband's hooded eyes. "Let's move this to the bedroom," Clark said quietly. Lex raised an eyebrow and Clark pouted. "No, Lex, you need some sleep and I want to watch over you."

Lex felt his expression soften and he sighed. "You've turned me into such a soft touch, you know that?"

Clark grinned. "Don't worry, lover, I'll never tell," he laughed quietly. He stood up and lifted his husband into his arms before he could object.

"Hey," Lex exclaimed.

"Hey what?" Clark asked, doing his own version of the Luthor raised eyebrow as he carried Lex to their bedroom.

"Oh never mind," Lex sighed, it was too late to object when Clark was already lowering him onto the bed. "Just don't ever let Rob and Jonel see you doing that, I'll never hear the end of it." Clark smirked. "I mean it, Clark," Lex said firmly.

"Oh all right," Clark muttered, undressing Lex. The fact that his husband wasn't complaining more just showed how tired he was and Clark felt a pang of sorrow again.

"Don't Clark," Lex murmured, seeing the look on his husband's face. "I'm okay."

"Sure?" Clark asked quietly, quickly stripping off as Lex shifted under the covers.

"Yes," Lex replied, "Sometimes it really hits me how much I love you and it's a little overwhelming."

Clark smiled, blinking at happier tears. He clambered into bed beside his lover and kissed his forehead softly. "Love you too," he whispered.

Rolling over so he was sprawled on top of Clark, Lex nodded, "I know." He closed his eyes and nuzzled the smooth skin under his cheek.

@>*~

"Hello Turner."

Melvin Turner stopped, startled and glanced across the room. "Jonel Kent-Luthor," he said flatly. "What are you doing in my office?"

"Well apparently you're so busy, I can't make an appointment to see you," Jonel said in a dangerous silky tone he'd learnt from his human father, "But I think it's important we 'talk', so I'm here to see that you make time."

"Are you threatening me?" Turner demanded not quite angrily. It wasn't a good idea to anger the Luthor family and he'd pushed it to its limits by suspending Thomson.

"Threatening you?" Jonel asked softly, leaning forward in his chair, "I don't need to make threats, I have an army of lawyers to do that for me, legally. No, I'm not threatening you, I'm _telling_ you, you homophobic little prick, leave Rob alone."

"I'm just doing my job," Turner protested, trying to hide his fear as he sat opposite the younger man.

"Bullshit," Jonel snorted, "Ever since Rob and I got together you've treated him like shit..." Jonel stopped watching the other man pale and something occurred to him, "Oh my God, you're jealous."

"I most certainly am not!" Turner exclaimed, "How dare you suggest such a thing?"

"Oh please, you're jealous," Jonel almost laughed, "But of whom, may I inquire?" He didn't care if he was being mean and rubbing it in, Turner had caused Rob a lot of pain in the last few years, he deserved it.

"How dare you," Turner repeated, "Unlike some, I don't abuse my students..." He stopped and blanched.

"Oh," Jonel blinked in genuine surprise that it was him, then he frowned, "Rob didn't abuse me, we started going out when I finished school."

"Yeah, so _you_ say," Turner sneered, "Screwing you in his office while you were still a senior counts as abuse in my book."

"You saw?" Jonel gasped. Turner nodded and Jonel felt sick. "Then you know..." he stopped himself just in time hoping against hope that the Principal hadn't seen him using his powers. "Then you know I didn't give him any choice."

Turner snorted. "Right who's going to believe that?"

Jonel smiled coldly, "And who's going to believe you six years after the fact? Nobody would believe that you didn't try once in all this time to get something out of us."

"You hope," Turner replied quietly.

"No, I know," Jonel said confidently, "You obviously haven't met my father face to face yet, he will tear you down and make you look like an incompetent imbecile without blinking." He leaned even further forward, right in Turner's face, "Nobody hurts our family and that's what Rob is," he hissed, "Part of my family." Turner swallowed audibly and moved back in his chair. "But you see, I'll make that look like a walk in the park if you ever _abuse_ your position again, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Turner squeaked, shifting in his chair.

Jonel looked down, suddenly realising that the older man was hard and he grimaced. "You disgust me," he snapped, getting up abruptly. "Don't get up, I'll see myself out." Jonel hurried away, breathing in harshly. That hadn't turned out at all like he'd expected and honestly he felt a little shaken. He just had to hope and pray that Turner never spoke out, about any of it. If Rob found out... Jonel shivered pleasantly, well, maybe he'd let it drop sometime and see what his lover would come up with as a suitable punishment. Jonel grinned and flew rapidly to Jenn's place where he'd left the kids. It was time to go and find Rob and avoid the apartment for a while. With any luck, his human father would forgive his alien father and things would get back to relative normality.

@>*~

"Do you think it's safe to go in?" Rob asked quietly, shifting a sleeping Ryan in his arms.

"It's totally quiet," Jonel said, "Hang on." He focused through the door and checked the apartment.

A smile broke out on his lover's face and Rob breathed a sigh of relief. "All clear?"

"Yeah," Jonel nodded, "They're asleep, all curled up together," he sighed happily sharing a smile with his sister.

Rob opened the door and they carried the kids inside quietly. "I'm glad," he said softly, "I'm not used to them arguing."

Jonel raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh?" Rob asked in confusion, "What's what supposed to mean?"

"The way you said that," Jonel snapped, "You implied that you're used to _someone_ arguing."

"No, I didn't," Rob shook his head.

"Yes, you did," Jonel snapped, "And there's only us. You think we argue a lot?!"

Rob sighed, "Like now you mean?" Jonel inhaled sharply and turned, stalking away.

Shaking his head, Rob carefully put Ryan down on the couch where Jonel had put Lillian and followed his lover. He'd forgotten how touchy Jonel could be when he was pregnant. "Jonny," he called softly as he caught up with the younger man. "Jonny, stop."

Jonel stopped, but didn't turn, his shoulders tense with hurt.

"I didn't mean anything by it, baby," Rob said, "Come on, they've had maybe one other serious argument the whole time I've lived here, I was surprised that's all."

"But you still think we argue a lot," Jonel said hotly when Rob said nothing to counter it.

"Not a lot, no," Rob said quietly, "But we do argue sometimes and that's normal, Jonny. We're completely different people from your parents, our relationship is different. Baby, it doesn't mean I love you any less than your fathers love each other."

Jonel's indignation dissolved into regret. He didn't mean to fly off the handle over such stupid things but he couldn't seem to help it and blaming hormones all the time got a bit annoying for everyone. "I know," he sighed, "I'm sorry."

Rob smiled and stroked his lover's arm before taking his hand. He tugged gently, pulling Jonel into his arms. "I love you," he whispered.

Jonel dropped his forehead onto his lover's shoulder. "Love you back," he said softly. Rob hugged him tightly and kissed his hair.

"Come on, love, let's get back to the kids," Rob said quietly. Jonel nodded and lifted his head.

"Hey, you kids okay?" Clark poked his head out of his bedroom, yawning sleepily.

"Fine, Poppa," Jonel smiled softly, "Dinner will be ready in an hour, okay?"

"Sure, thanks sweetie," Clark said.

"Clark, come back to bed." Lex called from the bedroom. Clark winked before he disappeared.

Rob grinned at his lover's expression and ruffled his hair. "Come on baby, let's leave them to it."

"Urgh," Jonel complained, "Aren't they getting too old for that?"

Rob laughed, steering his lover back to the sitting room. "Are you implying that one day _we'll_ be too old?"

Jonel gasped in horror. "Never!"

"Well, there you go then," Rob said smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Jonel huffed, "It's not like it's your parents, is it?"

Rob froze, hands dropping from his lover as anger and hurt welled up in equal amounts.

Jonel clapped his heads over his mouth in horror. "I'm sorry," he breathed through his fingers.

"Don't," Rob said sharply, "okay? Just don't."

"But Robbie," Jonel started apologetically.

"Jonel just..." Rob bit back angry words with difficulty, "We'll talk about this later, I don't want to talk to you right now." He backed up and turned away, walking hurriedly to their room.

Shoulders dropping in defeat, Jonel sighed. How much more stupid could he possibly get? Why the hell did Rob put up with his shit. He hadn't even meant it to come out that way, especially now he knew how much pain Rob associated with his parents. The worst thing was, the thought that he might get punished later filled him with a tingle of lust that shivered through his body. Jonel really hoped he wasn't subconsciously deliberately trying to provoke punishment from his lover, he didn't want to hurt Rob.

Hurriedly, Jonel went to the kitchen and buried himself in cooking, trying to take his mind off it all.

@>*~

Dinner was a quiet tense affair. Clark and Lex both wondered what on earth could have happened between the younger couple in such a short space of time. Even the children noticed Rob's icy demeanour and Jonel's subdued manner and Ryan looked on the verge of tears the entire time.

As Clark cleared the table, Lex contemplated Rob and Jonel thoughtfully. Ron got up almost immediately and left the room after pressing a kiss to Ryan's hair, without having spoken a single word for the entire meal. Lex pursed his lips as he watched his son stare after his lover regretfully.

"Jonny," Lex said quietly, "What happened?"

"I said something I really shouldn't have," Jonel sighed.

"Sounds familiar," Lex said quietly, "Why don't you follow your own advice, honey?"

"He said he doesn't want to talk to me right now," Jonel said sadly.

"So what are you going to do?" Lex asked with a frown. He didn't like to see his son so upset, but at the same time, Jonel had admitted to being in the wrong and he didn't want to interfere in Rob's and Jonel's relationship. They dealt with things differently from himself and Clark, he didn't want to make things worse.

"Wait," Jonel said, not quite looking at his father, "Hope he cools off." He shrugged.

"Okay honey," Lex sighed, "We'll look after Ryan if you need us to."

"Thanks Dad," Jonel murmured, distracted by regret and sadness.

@>*~

Rob stood in the doorway of the sitting room watching his family. Clark and Lex were curled up together on the couch, Lillian sprawled over them both. Jonel was holding Ryan tightly, face buried in blond hair. He knew his lover was sorry, hadn't meant what he'd said. But Jonel had said it nonetheless and it had hurt Rob a lot. He was still angry, but he didn't want to be.

"Jonel," he said shortly. Jonel looked up, blinking at his lover. "Let's go."

Jonel nodded and stood up, taking Ryan with him. He kissed his son and handed him over to his father before following Rob quietly to their room. He stood quietly, just inside the door, waiting for Rob to speak to him.

"Close the door," Rob said quietly. He waited for Jonel to shut the door, then turned to face his lover, standing at the end of their bed. "Come here," he murmured. Jonel stumbled forward to stand in front of him. His head was bowed and he looked distinctly nervous which was almost disturbingly arousing. "Kneel," he ordered his lover softly.

Jonel knelt in front of Rob and looked up inquiringly. He wondered both what Rob had come up with, and why he was fully dressed. His lover raised an eyebrow at him and Jonel swallowed hard, looking down quickly.

Rob stripped slowly in front of him, hard cock level with his face almost overwhelming Jonel with his lover's scent. He swayed forward but Rob pushed him back.

"Stay still," Rob said quietly. He fisted his cock, stroking slowly, right in front of his lover's face, until he was starting to leak precome and Jonel was trembling, pants straining under his erection. "Stay still," Rob repeated. He swiped a finger over the tip of his dick and held it to Jonel's mouth. His lover inhaled deeply, then sucked his precome-slick finger into his mouth.

Jonel moaned softly, licking his lover's essence eagerly, sucking on his finger urgently until Rob pulled away again. Jonel whimpered.

"Quiet," Rob said, "That's plenty. I expect you to remain fully in control now." Jonel groaned. "If you have any problems with that, you can take the easier option."

Jonel blinked worriedly. "Wh-what's the easier option?" he asked.

"No sex for three days," Rob said quietly.

"Oh God," Jonel breathed. That was the _easier_ option? No, no way. Whatever this punishment entailed, it _had_ to be easier than three days without sex.

"Well?" Rob demanded impatiently.

"No, I'm sorry, I'll stay in control," Jonel whispered hurriedly.

"Very well then," Rob nodded. He sat down on the bed in front of his fully clothed and acquiescent lover. "Put this on." He held out a blindfold.

Jonel took it in confusion, sliding it over his eyes. What use was a blindfold?

"It's lead-lined," Rob said, knowing his lover was confused. "I don't trust you after last time."

Jonel flushed in embarrassment and nodded. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You will stay there, stay still, stay quiet till I say otherwise," Rob instructed his lover, "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Jonel said with a nod.

"You may not cry, you may not beg, you may not come. Do you understand?" Rob asked.

"Yes, Rob," Jonel repeated quietly.

"If you disobey me at any point, you will go without sex for a week," Rob said firmly.

Jonel gasped, about to object, but he stopped himself just in time. A _week_ without sex? Rob couldn't mean it, he was pregnant, he _had_ to have sex. There was something more to this and he didn't want to test his lover to find out. Instead he nodded.

"Good." Rob stared at his lover. Jonel looked so beautiful, even with the blindfold covering his expressive eyes. Kneeling completely submissively in front of him was a man, an alien who could break in half and yet chose to obey him, all because he loved him and hated to upset him. And it was so hot, watching his lover strain for control, strain to obey him.

Of course he wouldn't deny Jonel sex, not when he was pregnant and the health of their child depended on regular inputs of genetic material, but that didn't mean Jonel could come...

Rob spread his legs wider, stroking his cock harder. He definitely wasn't angry any more, his groin ached with need and the sight of Jonel's lips, parted and moist in front of him, knowing his lover couldn't see, made Rob want to slide his dick into that wet heat and fuck that perfect mouth till he came. Rob groaned as the thought made his cock jerk in his hand and leak over his fingers. Jonel's head lifted slightly, lips parting a little more and Rob knew he was struggling for control. Pleasure coiled tightly in his gut and Rob thrust more urgently into his fist.

Jonel panted harshly, straining to stay still and obey his lover, but when he could hear Rob jerking off right in front of him, could smell the lust and approaching climax, it was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. His cock pushed at his zipper, the pressure an almost pain that just made him want more. His body trembled with the effort to stay still. And this time, he wasn't allowed to beg or cry... but he just might break. He didn't know what he'd do if he disappointed Rob. Clasping his hands tighter together, Jonel tried to concentrate on staying still and quiet.

His lover's breathing was harsh, his knuckles white with strain, body shaking. Rob inhaled sharply, sweeping his hand up and over his cock, then thrusting into his tightest grip. "Fuck," he gasped as he came, shooting his seed over his lover's face and chest.

Jonel barely held back a whimper, held off coming himself by a thread when Rob's come splattered onto him. It felt white-hot against his skin, burning need into him like a physical brand, a symbol of ownership. Fuck. If he didn't stop thinking like that he was going to come in his pants and fail his lover. He heard Rob get up, felt the heat of his presence move away and had to bite back another whimper. Reciting Rob's rules to himself over and over in his head was the only way he could think of to keep from moving, keep from begging Rob to come back.

The shower switched on and Jonel groaned softly as the steam carried the scent of his lover into the room, stronger and more intense, combining with the smell of his seed that coated his skin. It was the most exquisite torture. He was so hard, his balls ached, his cock was leaking into his shorts, making every tiny shift a painfully ecstatic slide against slick material, and worst of all, he felt empty and in desperate need of his lover to forgive him and make it better.

Drying off quickly, Rob stood in the doorway, watching his lover who was still kneeling by the bed, still, quiet, pants so tented, Rob wondered if the material would give. He could see the physical struggle in Jonel, practically sense the emotional struggle. It made him feel good and terrible at the same time, the sense of power that bordered on cruelty almost too closely. Except Jonel hadn't said a word, the word that would stop it all, so he was confident it wasn't too much... yet.

Rob was almost tempted to see how far he could push his lover, but he couldn't bear to see Jonel like this much longer. He leaned against the door frame and contemplated Jonel for a moment, then walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"Jonel," he said softly. His lover inhaled sharply, looking in his direction. "How do you feel?"

Jonel swallowed, trying to moisten his lips enough to speak, trying to find words, he felt so on edge of clear thought. "Bad," he whispered, "Good, hurts."

"Hurts?" Rob inquired softly.

"Hurts bad, good," Jonel managed quietly.

"Hurts bad _and_ good?" Rob asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jonel breathed. He couldn't describe it any other way, he was so close to losing control.

"So if it's good as well as bad, do you think I should forgive you?" Rob asked. His lover whimpered softly. "Jonel?"

"Don't want to disappoint you," Jonel whispered.

"You won't," Rob said. He reached up and carefully wiped come from Jonel's cheek, holding his fingers to his lover's lips. Jonel sucked them into his mouth eagerly, licking at the bitter seed and salty skin of his lover, groaning happily. He sat back on his heels, looking up at his lover, wishing he could see through the blindfold, see Rob's face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I know," Rob nodded, carefully taking off the blindfold so he could see his lover's bright silvery eyes. It was as if he could see right into the depths of Jonel's soul, they were so wide. "It's okay."

Jonel sighed in relief, relaxing marginally. "Thank you," he murmured.

"Just don't throw my parents in my face again," Rob said firmly.

"I promise," Jonel said.

"Good." Rob leaned forward and gently kissed Jonel's forehead. He stood up and held out a hand. "Come on, baby."

Jonel took his lover's hand and let himself be led to the bathroom where Rob stripped him and pushed him into the shower. His erection subsided a little, his need no longer so urgent now Rob had forgiven him.

Rob watched his lover wash slowly, his heart clenching with love. He almost felt bad at what he'd put his lover through. "Are you up to going back to the sitting room?" he asked quietly.

Jonel paused, looking over at his lover with a smile. "Yeah," he replied, "I'm okay now."

"Okay." Rob handed Jonel a towel and went back into the bedroom to put some clothes on. Jonel appeared in front of him dry and fully dressed a second later and kissed him.

"Love you," Jonel whispered.

"Love you back," Rob said with a soft smile.

@>*~

Lex looked up at the younger couple when they came back into the sitting room and raised an eyebrow. Jonel smiled happily and Lex smiled back in relief. Things were obviously back to normal between them. Lex was a little curious as to how Rob dealt with Jonel, but at the same time, he didn't want to know, after all Jonel was his son.

Clark squeezed his hand gently and Lex kissed his husband's cheek. As long as the Superman situation didn't get out of hand, maybe they could get through the wedding and Jonel's pregnancy without an more hitches.

@>*~

"What's this?" Clark gasped, staring at the copy on Lois' desk. The title read: 'Exclusive, Superman's Son to Wed'.

"Why Clark what do you mean?" Lois asked innocently, "Aren't you excited?"

Clark blinked at her. She knew. How, he had no idea, but she knew. "Have you shown this to anyone?" he demanded urgently.

"Maybe," Lois glared at him, "What's it to you?"

"You know damn well," Clark started loudly. He stopped when silence fell and all eyes turned to them. "Let's go," he hissed, grabbing Lois' elbow and propelling her towards the elevator.

"Hey, let go of me," she yelped.

"Don't _push_ me," Clark snapped angrily.

"I said let go or I'll scream Superman's little secret to the whole building," Lois threatened.

"You wouldn't," Clark said softly.

"Wouldn't I?" Lois asked archly.

Clark shook his head confidently and pulled her into a small office. "You're my friend," he said.

"Right," Lois snorted, "And such a _good_ friend you never even _told_ me!"

"Fine," Clark sighed, "Then you wouldn't because you know Lex too well."

Lois shivered, pulling away from him. "Are you threatening me?" she whispered.

"Don't be ridiculous," Clark said softly, "I wouldn't let him do anything to you, you should know that."

"I thought I knew that," Lois whispered.

"Lois, I'm sorry," Clark said, "But you get into enough trouble without me burdening you with this."

"Burdening me?" Lois asked with a frown.

"Yes, burdening," Clark nodded, "It's a very heavy one, just ask Lex and Rob."

Lois blinked up at her partner, she'd never thought of it in that way. "Clark, it's been nearly twenty years," she breathed.

"I know," Clark sighed, "I am sorry. How did you guess?"

"You called Jonel 'kiddo'," Lois said.

Clark blinked at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," she nodded, "Well, that and seeing the two of you together."

"I'll have to be more careful," Clark said.

"You think?" Lois said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, you didn't even notice a difference before that," Clark snorted.

"Yeah well, Jonel takes after you in looks..." Lois blinked in sudden realisation. "Oh my God he _is_ your son." Clark nodded, smiling softly. " _And_ Lex's?" Lois gasped, "How does that work?"

"I can get pregnant," Clark admitted, flushing lightly.

"So Lillian..." Clark nodded and Lois gasped. "And Ryan is..."

"Rob and Jonel's son, yes," Clark finished for her.

"Wow," Lois said, "God I hate you."

"What?" Clark exclaimed, "Why?"

"Because you have even more of a perfect family than I'd thought," Lois sighed.

"Lois," Clark said sorrowfully, knowing that she'd always loved Superman.

"Oh don't," Lois pushed her partner away. She didn't want pity, she had enough of that for herself. "I'm fine."

"So, you're not going to say anything?" Clark asked.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"I should think so."

"You going to be okay?" Clark asked.

"I'm fine, jeez," Lois shook her head, "Come on, let's get back to work."

@>*~

"Jenn, ow, would you stop?" Jonel complained.

"Ow?" Jenn snorted, "Since when do you feel pain?"

"That's not the point," Jonel said.

"What is the point then?" Jenn asked, "And why are you wearing white anyway?"

"The point is, it's too tight." Jonel pulled out of her grip, "And we're both wearing white."

"The tunic's a good idea." Jenn stepped back to contemplate her best friend. "Hides your bump."

"What bump?" Jonel looked at his barely rounded stomach. "I'm only two months pregnant."

"Pregnant again?"

Jonel looked up at the voice and grinned widely. "Uncle Pete!" he exclaimed, stepping forward to envelop his father's oldest friend in a hug.

"Hey Jonny," Pete chuckled, easing back slowly, "Let's look at you." Jonel rolled his eyes and Pete grinned at him. "Yup, definitely pregnant again. Can't miss the glow eh?" He smiled at Jonel's friend and froze, mouth dropping open slightly as he stared.

Jenn stared back, flushing lightly and Jonel glanced between the two with a sudden knowing grin.

"Uncle Pete, this is my best friend, Jenn. Jenn, Pete," he introduced them.

"Hi," Jenn said brightly, thrusting her hand out.

"Hi," Pete said softly, smiling and shaking her hand, "I've heard a lot about you; we have a lot in common."

"Oh?" Jenn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The long-suffering best friend role," Pete explained.

"Ah," Jenn laughed and nodded, "How true."

"What do you mean long-suffering?" Jonel asked with a pout.

"Yeah!" Clark added appearing suddenly beside them.

"Jenn and Chloe know," Pete laughed, "I suspect Rob and Lex have a pretty good idea too," he added with a smirk at Clark.

"You ass," Clark laughed, tugging him forward into a hug, "How're you doing bud?"

"Pretty good, man," Pete chuckled, "Glad to be home."

"Are you just over for the wedding or are you going to stay a while?" Clark asked, stepping back with a grin.

Pete glanced at Jenn. "I think I might stay for a while," he said quietly.

"Cool," Jonel nodded, smiling at Jenn.

"You look good Jonny," Clark commented, smiling at his son.

"How's Rob?" Jonel asked, almost feeling anxious. They were being fitted separately and Jonel didn't know what his lover was going to be wearing except that it was white.

"He's fine," Clark said, touching his son's arm gently, "Your father is helping him out."

"Oh dear," Pete sighed and shook his head.

"Hey," Clark pouted, "Are you saying something against my husband?"

"Would I?" Pete gasped, winking at Jonel and Jenn.

"More like _wouldn't_ you," Clark snorted, lightly punching his friend on the shoulder.

"Hey watch it, Supernerd," Pete huffed jokingly.

"Supernerd?" Jenn laughed, "I used to call Jonel Supergeek!"

Pete laughed, "Like fathers like son."

"I wouldn't say the word geek in reference to Lex anywhere in his vicinity," Clark laughed.

"Is he still sensitive about that?" Pete asked, smiling slowly.

"Oh no," Clark shook his head, "No teasing him, Pete, please."

"Spoilsport," Pete snorted.

"Tease Lex about what?" Jenn asked, intrigued.

Clark sighed, "Ever since Pete found out that not only was Lex a science major, but a comic collector, he's teased him about being a geek."

"Come on Clark, there's like nothing else to tease the man about," Pete laughed.

"True," Clark conceded, "But there's teasing and then there's Pete-teasing."

"Hey, I'm practically his brother-in-law, it's allowed," Pete snorted.

"Does that mean I get to tease Rob?" Jenn chuckled.

"You already do," Jonel sighed.

"What do you call him?" Pete asked Jenn.

"Teach usually," Jenn replied with a cheeky grin.

"Ouch," Pete snickered.

Jonel shook his head. "Jenn, come on you know he hates that."

"That's why it's called teasing Jonny," Pete pointed out. "You know if you guys _will_ go for older men..." he winked at Clark.

"Five years is hardly older," Clark said defensively.

"It is when you're sixteen," Pete retorted, raising an eyebrow.

"Ouch," Jenn murmured.

"Well, it wasn't like I could help it," Clark muttered resentfully, glaring at his friend.

"Yeah, I know," Pete sighed, "But that was a weird time, Jenn, back me up here."

Nodding, Jenn grimaced apologetically at Jonel. "I mean, I know you told me what was going on, but it was still weird."

"He told you?" Clark and Pete asked at the same time.

"I owed it to her, Poppa," Jonel sighed, "Technically I cheated on her with Rob, besides, she is my best friend."

"You're lucky," Pete snorted, "Chloe and I had to witness labour before we were honoured with that trust."

"Pete, come on, we've been through this," Clark said getting mildly annoyed. "You were sixteen too, learning that your oldest friend was an alien, gay _and_ pregnant can't have been something easy to understand."

"True," Pete agreed, then he smiled, "But then Jonny was a good reason to forgive you."

"Aw, was he cute?" Jenn asked with a laugh.

"Adorable," Pete nodded.

"Uncle Pete!" Jonel huffed, "No baby reminiscing, it's the rule."

"Yeah, yeah," Pete chuckled.

"I hate that rule," Jenn pouted, "I still haven't seen any baby pictures because of that rule."

Jonel snorted, "Oh because I've seen all of yours."

"That's _never_ gonna happen," Jenn said, her face a picture of horror.

"Sure I can't persuade you?" Pete said with a smile.

Jenn smiled back at the older man. "Buy me dinner and we'll talk," she said boldly.

"Gladly," Pete said with a nod, "Tonight?"

"That would be lovely," Jenn replied, "How about you pick me up at seven?"

"Okay," Pete grinned. He dug in his pocket. "Just give me your address and cell number," he said taking her aside.

"Jesus, that was quick work," Clark murmured.

"You're telling me," Jonel gaped at his friend, "I didn't know Jenn had the balls."

Clark chuckled. "Maybe the Kryptonian way rubbed off on them both a little."

"Oh God, don't say that," Jonel laughed.

"Say what?" Jenn asked, walking back over.

"Nothing," Jonel sniggered, "Come on you, help me finish altering this tunic would you?"

"Pete, coming for a coffee?" Clark asked his friend.

"Sure," Pete replied, "Lana here yet?"

"I think Chloe's meeting her at the airport," Clark said.

"I take it you still need a chaperone whenever you're in her presence," Pete laughed. Scowling, Clark nodded. "Well, no one could accuse Lex of half measures," Pete continued with a grin.

"Yeah well, I suppose," Clark sighed, well used to his husband's possessiveness. "Come on, see you later kids."

"Bye," Jonel said distractedly as Jenn started pinning up the edge of his tunic.

"Bye," Jenn smiled at Pete who grinned back and waved to them both.

"So," Jonel started.

"Not a word, Supergeek," Jenn groused.

"Who me?" Jonel gasped in mock-indignation. "Seriously Jenn, I was just going to say he's a great guy."

"Yeah," Jenn smiled shyly, "And hot." She winked at him.

Jonel laughed. "Guess I never thought about that, but yeah. The age difference not bother you?"

"He's not that old," Jenn scoffed.

"He's forty-two," Jonel said softly.

"Exactly, not _that_ old," Jenn said quietly.

Jonel looked down at his friends. "He might not be around much, honey," he said carefully.

"Jeez, Jonny, it's one date, would you get over it?!" Jenn snapped.

"I'm sorry," Jonel said, raising an eyebrow, "I just... the way you two looked at each other was kind of intense."

Jenn blinked and looked down. "You think so?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah," Jonel nodded firmly. "I've known Pete my whole life and I've never seen him look at a girl like he looked at you..." Jonel paused thoughtfully, "Not even girls he was dating."

Jenn smiled at him almost shyly. "Thanks Jonny."

Jonel smiled back, "You're welcome, now stop poking me with that pin."

"Shit," Jenn gasped, "Ah, Jonny, you broke it."

"I broke it?" Jonel said incredulously.

"Yeah." Jenn stuck out her tongue then grinned.

@>*~

"Lex, I'm fine," Rob sighed quietly, "But I would like to get home sometime today."

Lex stopped and blinked. "Right," he said, "You're right. Sorry Rob, I seem to be more nervous about your wedding than I was about my own."

Shaking his head, Rob smiled softly, "Somehow, I doubt that," he said.

"I'm serious," Lex said, raising an eyebrow. "There was no question with me and Clark, no doubts, no worries," he smiled ruefully at his son's lover who had raised both eyebrows at him. "Yes, I _know_ it's the same for you and Jonny, but he's my son, you know?"

"Of course I do," Rob said softly, "I'd feel the same if it was Ryan."

Lex nodded and smiled. "Okay, get changed and we'll head home. Clark and I will watch the kids if you and Jonny want to get reacquainted first."

"That would be great," Rob said with a laugh, changing out of his wedding clothes for jeans and a t-shirt.

@>*~

Jonel was a Luthor, so naturally the wedding was big news. Clark and Lex had pulled every string they had between them to try and keep it reasonably quiet and private. Still, a huge canopy had been erected over the patio area of the mansion where the wedding would take place, and big burly security men patrolled constantly.

Rob and Jonel stared out of their bedroom window at the main gate where they'd already witnessed several altercations between security and intruders.

"Man," Rob muttered, "It's not like we haven't been together for six years _and_ have a kid, this is insane."

"Yeah," Jonel sighed, "I wonder what it was like for Dad and Poppa when they were first together."

"Pretty much like this I'd imagine," Rob sighed. He frowned, staring at the taxicab that had just pulled up. A blond woman had got out by the gate and was talking to a guard. "Jonny," he gasped, reaching out for his lover as his knees weakened. "That's... isn't that my... oh God."

Jonel caught his lover in his arms and looked out, blinking in recognition. Quickly, he set Rob down on their bed and flew over to the gate.

"It's okay guys, this is a special guest," Jonel said softly. They didn't even blink at his appearing from nowhere, just nodded and stood aside. "Come on in," Jonel said with a soft smile, "I know someone's dying to see you." She smiled at him and let Jonel lead her to the house and up to the bedroom.

"Robbie," she breathed.

"Mom," Rob exclaimed. He pushed himself to his feet and stumbled over to her, his heart pounding, disbelief and wonder fighting for supremacy. He tugged her into his arms and sighed happily as the scent of roses and her warm soft form filled his senses. "Oh God Mom, I can't believe you're really here," he whispered, tears escaping his eyes.

"You're my son," Annie whispered back, "I have spent every second since you left regretting the fact that I let your father treat you so badly."

"Oh Mom, you didn't _let_ him," Rob denied quickly. "He is a big bully, a prejudiced bastard." Rob frowned, "Where is he anyway, I can't smell brimstone."

"Rob!" Annie exclaimed, torn between horror and laughter. He stared at her solemnly and she sobered. "I left him, Robbie, I couldn't stand it any more."

"Oh Mom." Rob hugged her tighter and buried his face in her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll take care of you, right Jonny?" He glanced up at his lover.

"Yeah," Jonel breathed softly, fighting tears himself. "Hey I'm going to leave you guys for a bit, how about I bring Ryan back with me."

"Thank you, Jonny," Annie said quietly.

Jonel backed out of the room and hurried to find his parents. He ran into his father's office and skidded to a halt. While he couldn't see what was going on behind the desk, Jonel had a pretty good idea and no real inclination to see. "Sorry, I'll come back," he said quietly at his bald father's glare.

@>*~

The door closed and Lex sighed. Their son walking in on them would have been a mood killer for anyone else, but Clark hadn't missed a beat, sucking and licking his cock urgently.

Clark glanced up at his lover and grinned wickedly before swallowing his cock right down his throat.

"Fuck, Clark, fuck," Lex groaned, gripping his husband's hair tightly as pleasure shot through his groin. "Harder."

Obligingly, Clark swallowed again and sucked harder, sliding his hands to Lex's hips to hold him in place. His own cock pulsed in his pants straining at his zipper as he leaked profusely, the taste, the feel and sheer scent of his lover overwhelming as always. He hummed happily.

"Yes, Clark," Lex exclaimed, back arching against his lover's grip, come shooting down Clark's throat as his climax ripped through him.

Clark sucked and licked and swallowed until he was sure he'd cleaned Lex up, then he knelt back on his heels and unzipped his pants. He fisted his straining cock, jacking himself with strong, fast strokes as he watched Lex catch his breath.

"You're so hot when you do that," Lex breathed, feeling a twinge in his groin. He leaned forward and kissed his husband hard.

Lex's tongue pressed into his mouth and Clark groaned, body shuddering as he came at last. His husband's kisses softened and finally, Lex sat back and grabbed some tissues from the desk, wiping him gently. "Thank you," Clark whispered with a smile.

"You're welcome," Lex chuckled. Clark zipped them both up and stood, leaning against the edge of the desk.

"Did Jonel interrupt us?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lex nodded, "He said he'd come back, but maybe we should go find him." He stood up and leaned into Clark, kissing him again. "Love you," he whispered.

Clark smiled happily. "Love you too."

Holding hands, they wandered upstairs to the boys' bedroom and knocked.

Jonel opened the door. "Oh you're done I see," he smirked, "Come on in."

"Funny," Clark snorted, "You know your father is irresistible."

"Dad?" Jonel raised an eyebrow.

"Gee thanks Jonny," Lex said in a flat tone despite the smile tugging at his lips. He spotted Rob sitting on the bed looking a little shell-shocked and followed his stare to a blonde woman sitting on the floor playing with Ryan.

Jonel glanced back and smiled. "Oh yes, Dad, Poppa, this is Rob's mother, Annie."

Annie looked up and smiled. "Hello," she said, carefully getting to her feet and holding out her hand.

Lex shook it. "Hi, I'm Lex, and this is my husband, Clark." Clark shook her hand and smiled.

"It's so nice to meet you," Annie said shyly. "Jonny said you were busy, I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"Grandpa Clark was sniffing Grandpa Lex," Ryan said, smiling up at his family.

Clark flushed and Lex started to laugh. Annie just stared in confusion.

"Ryan honey, you know there are some things we don't talk about in company," Jonel said softly.

Ryan blinked up at his father worriedly. "But it's Grandma, Daddy."

"You know the rule, sweetie," Rob said gently.

"Robbie?" Annie said worriedly, staring at her son and his new family.

"It's okay Mom," Rob said with a sigh, "There's just some stuff I can't really tell you."

"Oh," she said, feeling hurt despite the fact that she knew that if Rob was keeping something from her, it must be important.

Jonel grimaced at the pain in her expression and glanced at his parents hopefully.

Lex caught the various looks and sighed. "What do you think?" he asked Clark quietly.

Clark blew out a noisy breath and shrugged. "Well, I can't see the harm I guess, I mean Lois knows now."

"What?" Lex snapped.

"Oh right," Clark's eyes widened with worry and slight arousal at Lex's electric scent of anger. "I hadn't told you yet."

"When did _this_ happen?" Lex demanded angrily.

"Oh dear," Annie frowned worriedly.

"Jonny, Rob, it's your choice to make, you have our blessings," Lex said quietly, "Clark, a word if I may?"

Jonel blinked at his lover in surprise as his parents exited the room rather abruptly.

"Well?" Rob asked quietly.

"I trust you with my life," Jonel whispered softly.

"Oh goodness, please don't worry," Annie said quickly, "If it's something so important, I..."

"Annie, it's fine," Jonel interrupted her softly, "I am the natural son of Clark Kent and Lex Luthor, just as Ryan is both Rob's and my son."

"I don't understand." Annie glanced back and forth between them both.

"You know the whole Superman thing that just came out with his son?" Rob said with a rueful smile. She nodded. "That was Clark and Jonny."

"Really?" she gasped in amazement.

"Really," Jonel replied with a nod.

"And Ryan is..."

"The same as me and Poppa and Lillian, my sister," Jonel said with a nod.

Annie sat down. "Well, I must say I wasn't expecting anything like this."

"It's a lot to burden you with, I know Mom, but I want you to be part of this family," Rob said quietly.

"Thank you sweetie," Annie said with a small smile. "Thank you both for trusting me."

"You're welcome," Jonel said. "Robbie, why don't I take Ryan and start getting ready for the ceremony, you can catch up a bit more."

"Thank you baby," Rob said with a smile. He leaned against his lover and pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. "Love you," he whispered.

"Love you back," Jonel said, "Which is why you can explain the rest." He grinned and sped out of sight, picking up Ryan on his way out of the room.

"My God," Annie breathed. "He really is... super."

"He's also in serious trouble," Rob snorted.

"Why?" Annie asked, "And what's the rest?"

Sighing, Rob shook his head. How to explain Kryptonian mating habits to his own mother?

@>*~

"Lex, she worked it out for herself," Clark protested.

"But _Lois_ ," Lex fumed, "We agreed you'd never tell her."

"Lex, I didn't _tell_ her, she _knew_ already and I'm sorry, yes it is my own fault because she probably wouldn't have guessed if she hadn't seen us together at the conference, but I trust her," Clark said without pausing for breath.

Lex sighed and stared seriously at his husband. "You do?" he asked.

"With my life and with my family," Clark said softly.

"She'd better live up to it that's all I will say," Lex sighed, "Or else."

Clark smirked. "Or else?" he repeated, "I'll tell her you said that," he laughed.

Lex scowled at his husband. "Jerk," he said with a sniff.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby," Clark chuckled, pulling Lex into his arms, "I won't tease."

Sighing, Lex shook his head. "My father would laugh himself sick if he could see this."

Clark frowned. "Who cares?" he exclaimed, "As long as he stays away today, he can think what he likes."

"Easy Clark, it was just a comment," Lex said quietly, regretting mentioning his father immediately. "I don't care what he thinks any more, you know that."

Kissing Lex's forehead gently, Clark sighed. "Sure you do," he murmured, "He's still your Dad, his opinion is always going to matter to you."

"Not nearly as much as yours," Lex whispered, leaning up to kiss his husband.

"I should hope not," Clark chuckled against soft lips. "Come on, let's find my Mom and Dad and try and calm them down." Lex raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "I can hear Mom _organising_ ," Clark explained.

"Right, let's go, she needs to relax and enjoy today!" Lex said with a nod.

@>*~

Jonel changed out of his jeans and t-shirt and pulled on his white linen slacks and tunic. Jenn was right, it did disguise his slight bump. Thankfully.

Sweeping his X-ray vision through the floor, Jonel checked how things were going. Thanks to his human father being so fanatically organised and his grandmother just taking charge, it was possibly the least stressful wedding he'd ever seen. Well, okay so it hadn't started yet, and honestly, so long as he and Rob actually got married, Jonel didn't much care what else happened, but so far everything seemed to be going well.

In fact, everything and everyone seemed to be ready apart from him.

Jonel speeded through the rest of his preparation, picked up Ryan and walked at normal speed downstairs and out to the patio where his family were mingling with guests.

"Oh Jonny, you look lovely."

Jonel smiled. "Thanks Nana," he said giving his grandmother a kiss and a hug.

"Hand Ryan over and find Jenn would you sweetie, it's nearly time," Martha instructed him.

"Okay, Nana." Jonel smiled and kissed his son. "See you in a bit, kiddo."

"Bye Daddy." Ryan waved at him and Jonel moved almost too quickly through the crowd to find his best friend.

@>*~

"Rob, are you coming?" Lex said, knocking on the bedroom door.

"Yeah, give me a sec," Rob straightened his tie and opened the door. "Hey Lex, sorry catching up with Mom."

"I understand," Lex said with a nod, "Everything okay?" he asked more seriously, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Fine," Rob said, smiling back at his mother. "She thinks you and I are insane but other than that, fine."

Lex laughed in surprise. "Yes, well, I wonder about our sanity too sometimes. But not today, Jonel is getting anxious and don't forget what Kryptonians are like when they're pregnant."

"Oh God," Rob groaned, "Mom, let's go."

"I'm ready honey." Annie walked to the door and shook her head. "Pregnant," she sighed, "Who would have thought."

Lex offered her his arm and she took it with a smile.

@>*~

"What's taking him so long," Jonel muttered, fiddling with his tunic.

"Take it easy Jonny," Jenn sighed, "He hasn't seen his mother in years, but he'll be here."

"I know, I know, I just," Jonel stopped and bit his lip.

"What Jonny?" Jenn asked in concern.

"I just," Jonel pulled a face, "Sometimes I still wonder why he'd want _me_!"

Rob stopped behind his lover and shook his head. The pregnancy seemed to have brought out a lot of Jonel's insecurities. "Because I fell for you the very first moment I laid eyes on you," Rob said softly. "You were talking to Jenn, laughing. Laughter makes your eyes shine and I've been lost inside them ever since."

"Robbie," Jonel breathed, spinning round to face his lover.

"Throughout all the uncertainty at the beginning of our relationship, my heart was breaking because I wanted this," Rob said quietly, "I wanted us and forever."

"Me too," Jonel whispered, "I couldn't help but love you. How could I when every gesture, every look, every word is filled with life and passion."

Lex beckoned Clark and the judge who was to perform the ceremony over. It seemed Rob and Jonel had taken things into their own hands and were getting married right now, whether anyone else was ready or not.

Clark smiled at his husband and watched the younger couple take each other's hands.

"I never want to be without you," Jonel whispered, "I love you."

"Love you back," Rob said, smiling gently.

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you married," the judge intoned.

Jonel blinked and looked round, suddenly noticing the crowd that had gathered around them. He promptly burst into tears.

Grinning happily, Rob pulled his husband into his arms. "Hey," he said softly, "Don't I get a kiss now?"

Snickering quietly, Jonel sniffed and wiped his face, leaning into Rob to kiss him softly.

"Daddies!"

Jonel turned and picked up Ryan who was reaching for them.

"Rings Daddies." Ryan held out a slightly sticky fist and uncurled his fingers, revealing their rings. Rob took the larger one and slid it onto Jonel's finger.

"Love you," he whispered again.

Jonel smiled. He kissed his son and passed him over to Rob, taking the smaller ring from Ryan once he was settled. Almost not breathing, Jonel slid it onto Rob's finger and breathed out heavily as a round of applause started.

Lois sidled up to her partner. "Clark, trouble at the gate, you'd better get down there."

Clark frowned and focused through the house to the gate where a short, rotund man he vaguely recognised was arguing with a guard. He nodded to Lois and pulled his husband away from the crowd.

"What is it?" Lex asked quietly.

"Not sure yet, hold tight," Clark said, Lex clung to him and buried his face in his chest, so Clark could speed them over to the main gate.

Lex looked up and frowned. "Turner," he sneered.

"The Principal? Again?" Clark said in surprise, "I thought you'd dealt with that pig, what does he want now?"

"Let's find out," Lex growled. He was getting seriously annoyed with the small man in front of them. For the entire time Jonel had been at high school the Principal had been on Jonel's case, then since he'd left Rob had had problem after problem with him. It was too much now, disturbing their son's wedding was a massive step beyond what Lex was prepared to tolerate.

"You have to let me pass, this is wrong!" Turner struggled against the guard.

"Let him go," Lex said quietly.

"Finally!" Turner exclaimed, then he looked up and blanched. "Mr Luthor, I..."

"You what?" Lex said, "Thought you'd come and ruin my son's wedding?"

If it were possible, Turner became even more pale. "You don't understand, Thomson took advantage of his situation, abused Jonel, this is all wrong."

Lex raised his eyebrows. "And you really think we didn't know they were seeing each other while Jonel was still at school."

"You, you did?" Turner choked.

"Of course," Clark said, rolling his eyes.

"Did you know Thomson is abusive?" Turner said suddenly, "You must stop the wedding."

"No, he isn't," Lex said, "And you're too late, they're already married."

"No!" Turner yelled his eyes gleaming zealously, "Jonel is mine, mine, he's mine!"

"Oh God," Lex grimaced in disgust, "Clark, get rid of him... permanently." He would no longer allow this man to affect their family.

"Got it," Clark said with a nod. He grabbed Turner and pulled him out of sight before shooting them both into the air. Flying quickly, despite a now hysterical Principal in his arms, Clark landed in Metropolis a few moments later.

"Sorry about this," Clark said with a sigh, "Really."

"What are you going to do to me?" Turner asked shakily.

Clark leaned down and kissed the short man gently. Pulling back, Clark wiped his mouth hurriedly and stared at Turner. "Mr Turner?" he said.

"Hmm, oh, where am I?" Melvin Turner stared at the stranger in confusion. "How did I get here?"

"I don't know, you looked a little dazed," Clark lied, "Can I help? Maybe get you a cab?"

"Oh thank you, yes." Turner nodded.

Clark quickly hailed a cab and sent Turner on his way, staring after the cab only the smallest bit regretful. He hadn't taken too much of the man's memory and besides, no one messed with their family and Turner had gone too far that time.

He made it back to the wedding before anyone had really missed him.

Ryan, Gabriel and Lillian were running around a little too fast in their excitement and Clark caught his daughter, hauling her up into his arms.

"Poppa," she huffed.

"Come on, baby, calm down okay?" Clark said, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry, Poppa," she sighed.

Ryan and Gabriel came to a halt next to his legs and took each other's hands. "Are you mad, Grandpa?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"Of course not, sweetie," Clark chuckled, "Just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay."

Clark put Lillian down and the three kids ran off again, this time much more sedately.

"Everything okay?" Lex asked, moving over to his husband.

"Fine," Clark nodded, "Except I need to get that taste out of my mouth."

"What taste?" Lex asked.

"The not you taste," Clark chuckled, leaning down to lick his lover's lips.

"Euw Dads, get a room," Jonel said with a grin.

"Oh we will," Lex murmured, not taking his eyes off Clark who smiled suggestively at him. "As soon as you and Rob dance." Clark and Jonel groaned, but Lex pushed them both back to the reception area.

"No speeches by the request of both grooms," Lex said once he had everyone's attention, "But I would just like to say, and I think I speak for us all, boys, it's about time!" There was a laugh and everyone clapped as Jonel and Rob both stuck their tongues out at Lex. "Have fun, it is a free bar after all," Lex held up his drink. "To Rob and Jonel."

"Rob and Jonel."

Jonel flushed and hid his face in Rob's shoulder.

"Come on," Rob whispered, "The sooner we get everyone drunk and dancing, the sooner we can sneak away."

"Good plan," Jonel laughed, "I knew there was a reason I married you."

Chuckling, Rob led his husband onto the dancefloor.

the end


End file.
